


Good Boy

by SkellGrim



Category: Baywatch (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: He believed he could control fate.Matt Brody, perceived Alpha and successful two gold medal winning Olympian, hit rock bottom within mere seconds once puberty hit him like a tsunami, washing away all his life expectations and fame.Upon having no choice but to except his new rank in society, Matt moved away from home for a fresh start, landing a new job as a lifeguard of Baywatch. Everything was going fine. He was able to hide what he most hated about himself until he metMitch Buchannon, the best lifeguard as well as the head Alpha of all of Baywatch.





	1. Chapter 1

The brat was crying, for like two hours now. 

If the mother knew this would happen, why'd she bring the kid to the beach? A first time experience should be done when he would be able to embrace the pure joy of being half naked outside, not sobbing because sand got in his trunks. 

Kids were revolting. 

Which made Matt Brody, a newly identified omega hate his fertile, breeding ass even more. 

Don't get it wrong, Matt wasn't a hater of omegas nor a discriminator of them. 

He was just a hater of the fact he was an omega, so he discriminates about every part of him doing any shit associated with being in his new role. 

If that makes any sense.

Matt kissed his teeth for the tenth time, watching from afar with a rather attractive brunette, who so happen to be his coworker, Summer Quinn. She was the first light to this new damper of a job. 

At first, she was his initial goal to bone.

Until she just had to identify as the one rank he was pretending to be in the first place. 

A beta. 

It was better than an alpha, but it became harder to flaunt his fake pheromones in her direction. Little to only a day and a half, she found out he was an omega. 

How she found out, was beyond him. 

When he asked, she didn't tell him. 

So all he could do was curse himself for being a failure once again. 

"Whatcha thinking about handsome?" Summer grinned, kneeling in the sand with binoculars to scope the shore of any danger. 

Matt smiles warmly in response. 

This girl was a blessing to him.

"Just how much I appreciate you babe," he flirted back, a casual giggle leaving his friends lips. 

She may think it's nothing, but he truly appreciated her. 

Despite the still very much so self-hate he had for himself, Matt did well before identifying to look the part of a beta, or the very least, have to build of an alpha. The one he was meant to be, until whatever person cursed him.

Summer treated him like everyone else even though he was an omega. She'd even go a step further and make him feel like he was an actual beta or possibly Alpha. 

Knowing that and feeling that, made working at Baywatch all the more easier. 

She made this mistake at least somewhat tolerable. 

The only one that made it unbearable, was the head lifeguards. They both were evidently alphas, but that wasn't the main issue. 

One of them, named Mitch Buchannon, kept giving him looks. 

Those looks you give when you feel somethings off. Those looks you give when something smells funny. Those looks...when you feel like investigating.

The latter, was mainly what had Matt worried about walking by the older man. 

Mitch was the best at saving lives...

"Oh shit Matt, Mitch just saved that woman, her kids, and their dog from drowning!" 

...Matt thought statements like that was total bullshit, until seeing the act being carried through himself.

He'd be lying if he didn't feel a bit amazed, or even slightly turned on by how strong the man was. However, Matt was the type to lie to himself, and if he found a man saving people a turn on, then he labeled it gay and indulged himself in the images of screwing Summer. 

Matt hoped he could at least give his first heat to her. 

Then, just maybe...MAYBE and definitely, HOPEFULLY, he can somehow be fixed. 

"Dammit," Summer hissed and tossed the binoculars aside before pulling her friend out of thought. "He needs our help," she and pointed to a few others further in the deep in, struggling to stay  above water from the strong current. 

One of those suffering souls, just had to be that very kid Matt was mentally strangling in his mind, losing it from the hair ripping cries. 

"Fuck..." he groaned and him and Summer got into the zone, putting all jokes aside to take on a serious persona. A life at risk was the main switch to putting a lifeguard from laughing hysterically, to dead serious in a heart beat. 

"Get the kid further in the deep end, I'll get his mother."

Matt was about to question her choice but held his tongue. 

He was better and was more prone to swimming faster than her anyway. 

That was why she left it up to him. 

Summer didn't belittle him, not in the slightest. 

Therefore when they got to the water, Matt leapt in and began cutting through salty masses, as if forcing his arms and legs through the strong waves weren't difficult in the slightest. 

The only thing that broke the flow, was when Matt got to the waling kid and positioned him on his back, that his body grew weak. 

"Matt! What's going on over there?! Hurry up and get the child to shore!" Stephanie yelled from the beach. 

All eyes were on him, yet everything was a blur. He hissed at the strange domineering scent, practically burning his nostrils and making his movement sluggish. He almost went under with the kid, if he didn't catch himself. 

"Matt?" Summer questioned, looking to her friend in the water, struggling. She cursed but had to address the mother. 

Why wasn't Stephanie doing something other than yell at him?!

Matt spat water that seeped in between  his parted lips, before he began swimming to shore. In comparison to before, the waves were getting their fair share of punches, knocking Matt where they pleased from time to time. However, Matt knew better than to give up, especially when this kids safety was the priority of his job and pride.

Finally, making it close to shore where the water was low, Matt tapped at the kids leg. That simple gesture, making the child scramble away from his savior and from the ocean, stumbling a few times until he got to his mom by Stephanie and C.J.

C.J?

Damn, where was she when I was struggling?

"Matt, what happen out there?" Summer asked and helped her friend from the water and to dry land, setting him to sit down as she rested a hand on his forehead. Her eyes trained on his half-lidded ones. "Can you hear me Matt?"

Of course he could. How could Matt miss out on her sweet gently voice? 

"Y-yeah," He smiled slightly and reached to softly hit his shoulder, willing the numbness away. 

"You're a bit warm," she said and pulled her hand away, looking to the woman and her son. "You did good. Just walk whatever you're feeling off before the higher ups get up our ass."

"Don't worry Summer, just the rookie will be dealing with us 'higher ups' today."

Shit...

Summer eyed Stephanie and got up, reaching down to aid Matt up. 

"Don't baby him," Stephanie snapped and Summer instinctively retracted her hand, frowning at her impulse to obey. "He can get up on his own. After all, he's a beta, just like you."

Stephanie watched with folded arms, as Matt pushed himself up to his feet on shaky legs. Good thing whatever caused this wore off just as that sniffling brat and mother left. 

No more crying for now. 

Although there seemed to be a bitchy Stephanie, which replaced the annoyance Matt held for the kid here prior. 

"What?" He huffed, dusting wet sand from his shorts in attempt to look casually. 

When he desperately wanted to run back to his post and joke around with Summer. Flirt with her, maybe even kiss if he was lucky. 

"Watch your tone," Stephanie growled and glared at her subordinate. Matt averts his eyes from her. "Summer, back to your post. Matt, come with me."

Summer bit her lip, wanting to protest but she simply did as told. 

Matt knew she'd rant to him about this later. 

"Follow me," Stephanie ordered and Matt complied, with not much of a choice. They began walking to home base, where they would check-in and out of work. Also where you get hired, or fired. 

Matt had no idea why he was being led there, especially when he didn't do anything wrong but take longer than he was suppose to at saving some one. 

Or maybe that was the problem. 

Whatever...he's Matt Brody, he can do it. Just because he was an omega, didn't mean he can't save someone from drowning. 

Or maybe that's what it meant.

Matt shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

He didn't know what she wanted yet, but once she got him alone behind the stairwell, Matt felt...scared. 

"What was that today Brody?" 

Matt blinked at her sudden question, furrowing his brow as they faced each other. 

"I don't know," he honestly answered. 

However that answer wasn't good enough. 

She got angry. 

"Seriously? So you intentionally put someone's life at risk?" She took an intimating step forward and Matt instinctively took one back. 

"Of course not!" He gulped, thanking whatever blessed him not to stutter. 

"Then what? You think this is a game? How cocky can you be?!" She slammed her fist against the wall by his head, an echo going through the 'almost' empty building. 

At this point, her pheromones were rising with her anger. Doing nothing but make Matt feel as before. He didn't even know when he backed up against the wall, nor registered when he moved away and Stephanie moved forward. 

All Matt knew was that he didn't understand why he was truly being talked down to. Nor why he was letting her do it.

This was one perk of being an alpha...

Others unconsciously submitted to your will. 

Downside of being an omega, was feeling like you'd drop to the ground if you were the subject of ones anger. 

Unfortunately for Matt he was. 

She'll find out if she continues...

They'll all find out...

Matt resisted the urge to cover her nose. 

"Are you even listening?" She scowled. 

"Stephanie. Enough," Mitch said calmly. 

The female alpha stood down, narrowing her eyes at Mitch in question. 

"Why?" 

"You know why. Once you go cool your head, you'll remember why."

Stephanie sighed and without sparing another glance to Matt, she left. 

Great...

He was alone with yet another higher up. This one worse than Stephanie. 

It was Mitch. 

Matt was already tuckered out from Stephanie, to some how excuse himself from having Mitch take her place in front of him.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, waiting to be scolded about today as well, until he was met with a warm hand ruffling his hair. Quickly, his eyes flew wide. 

What the fuck?

"You're..." Mitch started and then retracted his hand. "I'm sorry about that."

"What?" Matt stood there puzzled.

"When she gets like that, she loses her common sense."

Common...sense?

"Me being here probably doesn't help you right now either, does it?" 

"Wait..." Matt pinched the bridge of his nose, letting himself slide down the wall to sit on the floor, now that the atmosphere felt less tense. "What are you talking about?"

Mitch raised a brow.

"I'm apologizing for my co-worker and friends behavior. As well as my presence when you're struggling right now."

"I'm not struggling," Matt stated half-heartedly. Stephanie was looking down on him, he didn't need Mitch to do so as well. "And I rather her apologize herself. Thank you though, but I don't follow how your appearance hinders me."

Mitch rolled his eyes, willing his frustration with the idiot away. 

He had to be straight forward. 

"I am an alpha. I am apologizing for being an alpha after an alpha just shoved her pheromones down your throat. You, who is an omega, is feeling weak right now, CORRECT?" Mitch nodded with a unamused smile. "Understand now?"

Matt looked at his superior in astonishment, mouth gapping in disbelief. 

"You get it, good."

Mitch hums and then does Matt the honors of walking away. 

What the actual fuck...?


	2. Arrangement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile for this one...no promises it won’t happen again tho.

"I can't stand that bitch," Summer spat in disgust, leaning on the wooden railing of the boardwalk. Matt beside her, out on the beach with folded arms, his index finger tapping repeatedly on his bicep. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes," Matt muttered distractedly.

"Are you even angry about what she did to you?" She fumed, scarcely glaring at her friend.

"Yes."

"Am I missing something?" She sighed, letting her frustration begin to cool down. Matt hummed and turned his back to the railing, leaning on it as he scoped the other side of the beach past the board walk.

"I don't know how," he began, biting his lip. "But Mitch _knows_."

"Knows you're a slacker?"

" _No_."

"That you won two Olympic gold medals?"

"Oh please, who _doesn't_ know that?"

"Just tell me Matt. Then again, I'm trying not to know. You know why? Because you weren't listening to me rant," Summer scoffed and leaned off the railing, turning to face him. "You wanna ear? You gotta gimme one too."

"Okay I'm sorry...you were saying?" Matt put on his most serious face, narrowing his eyes as he leaned in closer to her face.

Summer snorts in disapproval and pushes his face away with her hand, shaking a finger in his face.

"You know thats not how I want it to be,  but anyways, since I can go one forever, you're worried about Mitch knowing you're a omega."

" _Yes_!" Matt exclaimed, waving his hands in panic as he retreated to sitting on the boardwalk, legs sprawled out and pouting in frustration. "I'm gonna die."

"Oh come on," Summer rolled her eyes. "Don't be a drama queen. Mitch wouldn't exploit you, besides he a pretty respectable alpha. Stephanie on the other hand..." she rubbed her chin and kicked Matt in the thigh. "So speaking of her, get up before _she_ -bitch comes to scold us again."

" _Ohhhh_ I'm scared," Matt teases and pushes her foot away, slowly getting up and stretching. "If anything, I'll have to protect her from you."

...

He was actually pretty scared of her.

Especially from their last encounter.

"You know I'd lose a fight with her," Summer sighed, focusing more on the beach than the conversation and Matt now. "Say...your heat should be coming soon."

"What? What makes you say that?" He frowned, putting a hand on his hip.

"You were struggling in the water because that brat was an alpha."

Matt's eyes widened, dumb struck as he stared at Summer in disbelief.

"How do you know that?!"

Summer tensed, biting her lip before patting the railing.

"I'm sorry Matt, but I kinda well, Mitch kinda had a talk with me the other day."

" _ **What**_?" He growled, Summer taking an instinctive step back despite being a beta. Matt, was the only exception to the many omega she's seen. He worked hard to be as strong as he is, so a punch from him or anything else would certainly hurt.

Not that he'd hit her...

"You've been _consulting_ with Mitch?" He beckoned closer, practically towering over his friend who smiled uneasily. "How long?" He asked, no room for anything else but an answer from her. "Have you been feeding him everything I've told you? Did you tell him I was an...a..." Matt grit his teeth, before shaking his head to calm down.

He _wasn't_ like this.

He never once in his life felt he had to assert dominance on his friends, yet he was doing it to Summer. 

In all honesty, it felt good.

Being below her yet having more control.

"Matt...I didn't do such a thing," she defended, feeling a bit offended from his lack in trust in her. Then again, it was only fair...she should've told him about Mitch's talk with her. Especially since it was on the same day Matt got in trouble with Stephanie. "I'm sorry okay, but I would never tell him what you are. I wouldn't tell him anything you've told me either, it was just him telling and asking me things."

...

Matt inhaled and then exhaled, taking a step back and rubbing his temple.

"No...its my fa—"

" ** _Hey_**!"

Matt and Summer looked towards the voice, a stranger with two others walking behind him.

" _Huh_?" Matt gave them a dirty look.

The three stood tall, trying to intimidate with their half-assed growls.

Matt could only relate them to puppies.

"So you think you're tough, harassing defenseless girl."

" _Huh_?" Matt repeated dumb struck, Summer sharing slightly the same response.

"We saw you asshole,” the one in front continued, grabbing at Matt's shirt and yanking him forward. "We don't tolerate that shit around here. Pick on someone your own size. Life guard or not, I’ll set you _straight_."

The stranger glared into Matt's fully widened eyes.

They thought he was hurting Summer?

"Hey it wasn't like that!" She stepped in, almost getting between them until one of the other men behind the main guy holding Matt, grabbed her arm. " **HEY**!" Summer full on yelled, anger evident in his features. "Let me go!"

"Keep her away from this. She has to learn not to just accept any guy to treat her like shit," the main guy said, raising his arm and aiming a punch at the life guard, the punch not landing where he wanted. " _Bastard_ , this is punishment."

Matt bit his fingers into the knuckles of the fist he caught, growling in the most inhuman way possible. It had shudders going down all of their spines, until he surged forward into the mans grasp, face to face glaring into the strangers ignorant irises.

"I **didn't** harass her. She's _my_ friend," Matt bit out and then head butted the guy, who staggered back in surprise. "Summer, lets get back to work."

The said female nodded and elbowed the man restraining her in the gut, making him relinquish his hold on her to curl over in pain, clutching his stomach.

"They really think life guards are that defenseless," She giggled, before instantly groaning at the sight of Stephanie and Mitch walking towards them from afar. “Matt, we should run.."

Huh?

The other turned in response to Summers suggestion, seeing her reasons and taking on a full blown sprint towards the end of the board walk.

" _Hey_!" Summer shouted at her friend and ran after when she grabbed her binoculars.

They couldn't believe they were running from the alphas. Yet it seemed they just went to aid the strangers in whatever happened.

"Left, umbrella!" Summer shouted and Matt slide on the sand to behind the beach umbrella, the owners far off doing something else. Summer quickly joined him as they got the chance to catch their breaths.

"I feel like we did something childish," Summer murmured with a huff.

"Not to mention unnecessary," Matt followed up, combing loose strands of his hair back with his hand. "Why did we run? We could've just explained what happened..."

Summer clicked her tongue at the roof of her mouth, frowning, not bothering to answer.

"You just didn't want to deal with Stephanie, _right_?" Matt guessed.

"Yes and because we'd have to explain why you were up in my face to begin with."

Right...

Matt bit his lip, looking away to the sand beneath him, shamefully.

He could've let the guilt slide if it was just out of anger, but he did it out of pleasure.

He was no better than others that take advantage of others of lower stager.

Upon seeing his reaction to her words, Summer sighed and pinched him in the thigh, making the other wince.

"Stop it. It's over with. I understand why you got upset, and I should've told you, _okay_?" She said, pointing into his face.

The life guard chuckled and with a nod, doing his best to let it go.

Although he'd intentional start sucking up to her when she least expected it.

"Anyways, do you wanna know what Mitch wanted to talk to me about or what?"

Matt brightened up and gave her his full attention, both leaning in to talk extra quiet over something they felt was super secret.

"So at the end of my shift, Mitch stopped me by the office where we punch out. Then pulled me aside to discuss about how...” she paused, “... _you_ were feeling," she began. "I wasn't sure what he exactly meant, but when he told me he knew and then asked if I was helping you take care of your heat."

"That's not even his business." Matt scoffed.

"It kinda is Matt. As far as he knows, Mitch thinks you'll collapse in the middle of the beach, unable to fend yourself off from the many alphas around. Plus it's in his job description to make sure nothing befalls the other life guards."

"Okay but what if I don't have someone? Because honestly I've never exactly had a heat before."

"You're kidding?" She face palmed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "That's even worse!"

"How?!"

"Because it can happen any moment, any time and I might not even be with you to help."

"I don't nee—"

"You _need_ help Matt. You may of never had a heat before so I'm not kidding when I tell you this," she hardened her features. "Jerking off won't work. You're going to definitely want a fucking dick, especially since after a while, it'll be painful."

"P-painful?"

"If you can't ejaculate of course!"

"Oh _shit_!" Matt panicked, eyes wide in slight fear. “Wha-what the hell man?! They never told me about this! I-I didn’t know about this!”

“When you fucking identify as an alpha, beta or omega...you obviously should’ve went to learn about it.”

“I was taught to be an alpha or beta Summer! No one, not even I, thought omega would’ve been how I checked out.”

“Fuck... _you’re_ fucked. You need to get _fucked_ ,” Summer rubbed at her cheeks before slapping them, calming herself down. “Okay. Okay, okay, this is what we gotta do. Either you find a temporary fuck buddy for you’re heat, or let me handle it.”

“How EXACTLY are you going to handle it. You aren’t an alpha, you can’t grow a dick over night Summer.”

Matt glared at her, earning a glare in return. For a few minutes, they just glared at each other.

“You’re not making this easy for me.”

“My genetics didn’t make it easy for me either,” Matt retorted. “I don’t know how I feel about letting a stranger do me.”

“Well do you have any guys you know that’ll be willing to help?” Summer asked, getting out her binoculars to scope for any danger. “Since a strap on won’t do for you?”

Matt blinked at what she just said, then blushed fiercely as he imagined it.

“I-I....”

“Nervous?” She smirked. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re _hot_. However I’m not into dudes.”

“ _Wait_ ,” Matt backed up a bit. “You’re gay?!” He exclaimed.  
  
She held in a laugh, taking down the binoculars to look at her friend, nodding.

“You’ve GOT to be kidding me!” He yelled, earning a smack from Summer to shut him up.

“We’re hiding, remember?”

Matt dropped onto his back, eyeing his friends figure in disappointment.

He so wanted to tap that, but now he couldn’t.

“You knew I wanted to fuck you since day one...” he groaned.

“Oh shut up,” She patted his thigh comfortingly. “So what will it be?”

“You,” he whimpered in defeat, rolling onto his side, hugging her leg as he fake cried in utter heart break. “ _Why_?”

“What a vain question,” Summer hummed in amusement.

“Ugh,” Matt pouted and hooked his leg around hers, pushing himself up more to hugging her plush thigh. His head nestling by her waist. “How many dildos do you have?” He randomly asked.

Summer rolled her eyes, then smacked him again, but at his leg.

“Shut up.”


	3. Wrong.

He was wrong. 

So very wrong, to just act like a good higher up, telling Summer how to help Matt Brody. 

He was wrong to save the ignorant omega from Stephanie's wrath.

Also wrong for letting him off easy after. 

Why was Mitch, the most respected and kind alpha of Baywatch, regretting his good deed?

Well because Matt Brody was involved with all of them. 

He wants Brody. 

He want to be able to help the idiot omega out of his heat. Yet he did wrong by himself by giving that honor to others that weren't as worthy as him to have it. 

If he didn't save Matt from Stephanie, maybe, just maybe he could've seen the omega breaking his beta facade and dropping down to the floor in a lustful haze and then, Mitch would save him. Save him from his sexual desire and from Stephanie laying a finger to contribute to his one man cause. 

In truth, he wanted to ruin the princess. 

Why?

Mitch didn't know, nor ever had this strong desire for anyone before. 

He did his best to respect the wishes of all his partners during rut, but Matt...oh Matt...

Mitch wanted to total that omega by a collar and keep him to himself. 

His puppy...

His bitch...

Mitch bit his lip, noticing the severe unhealthy mindset he created during work. 

He knew better.

So that made him wrong too. 

"You're pretty aggressive this evening," Stephanie noted, sliding a finger over his tense shoulder blades. "Why?"

Mitch schooled his features, letting a well developed smile spread over his face to the point the corner of his eyes wrinkled. 

"No reason in particular. Guess I've just been working a lot lately," He replied half-assumedly, glancing to his friend before looking back to the beach, more so skimming the sky and loving the sunset. He noticed some people starting to pack up, seeing as in another hour or so, it'd be night. 

"You never get tired of the job Mitch. What's really got you burning?" Stephanie pecked on, leaning against the wall of the watch tower they were in. "And don't forget where we're going after this~"

A dangerous gleam went across her eyes, Mitch turning to face her with folded arms and a scowl.

"You're disgusting."

"Am I?" She rolled her eyes and laughed. 

"Summer doesn't like you," he stated, in turn making Stephanie kiss her teeth, a low growl in the making. "Especially with how you assert yourself over her."

"Mitch. Don't act like you're any better," she waved him off. "You just don't want to scare the newbie away, before you get your hands on him."

Well she was right about that.

However, if he didn't already intimidate the younger, then Matt would think twice before running. 

"Why do you assume it's him?" 

"You suck at hiding. You're practically a stalker," Stephanie explained, leaning off the wall and pointing out the window towards their two subordinates.

Mitch turned to look, eyes trained less on Summer and on the way Matt's body moved. 

"See? Predatorily. Why do you think the kid runs when he sees you?" 

"I get it," he sighed, turning away. "But I at least don't come off as a bitch."

"Well you're acting rather bitchy right now," She hummed and turned to the exit. "They're both going by the way."

"That's why I'm going," he replied.

"I thought it was because it's in your house?" Stephanie laughed and quietly left, meeting up with the subordinates to congratulate them on a good job today.

It was funny to Mitch that she'd think a good farewell was a way of changing their opinions of her. Especially Summer. Aside from that, this party would be his golden ticket. C.J was begging for months to throw one in his home. He finally caved after her insisting went beyond day hours and during his 'me' time. He aught to of slapped her for that intrusion when he was showering. 

He was in the middle of singing 'Somebody To Love' by Queen, and she ruined his flow. 

Anyways, Mitch was going to get the brats attention, whether he liked it or not. 

Mitch needed to make sure no one wanted his claim. After all, only he knew Matt was an omega, aside from Summer. 

So that fact, just made Matt all the more appealing. 

Knotting that fine specimen would be a dream.

The alpha sucked in a breath, then exhaled it to calm down. He then exited the watch tower, going down the stairs to the beach. 

He should punch out soon. 

Mitch did one more scan over the clearing beach, before deeming it safe for him to proceed his walk to the office. When he got there, the sunset was nonexistent. It was dark, and it surprised him how quickly it had changed. 

"Ah, the man I've been looking for!" C.J ran up behind him, both entering the office despite her shift being over hours ago. "I was coming to see if you were..." she trailed off, knowing the others feelings towards the party she wanted to throw. 

"I'm going," he replied, walking up some stairs to the office and punching out. "Has it already begun?"

"Yep! I left Ronnie in charge to come find you."

"Oh goodie," Mitch rolled his eyes, voice thick on sarcasm. "Like that kids able to keep a roaring crowd under control."

"Well they listened to him before I left," she frowned, and poked him. "Now let's go! Stephanie, Summer, and Matt are already there. It's just you missing."

Good.

"Alright, alright, lets head over."

"Woo!" She fist pumped, then both took their time leaving. Getting to the party within 20 minutes to see the flowing colorful lights filtering through Mitch's windows and music, blasting numbly from outside until someone opened the patio door in his room.

"Looks like they're making their selves at home..." Mitch grumbled, noting to strangle whoever was occupying his room, and toss them off the patio if what they're doing in their consists of defiling his stuff. 

"Good right? Everyone's was rooting for this party all week!" C.J pulled a reluctant Mitch along, getting him inside where the music began to vibrate his ear drum. 

He was grateful though. 

No one was out of control, so he guess it just starts an hour ago. Some people were just talking in the living room and playing cards on the coffee table, while others drank around his island counter. In the kitchen. Thankfully no one touched his cabinets where his shot glasses were. Not to mention his honey whiskey. 

"It's pretty tame," he said, apparently to himself when C.J disappeared from his side. 

Hm...

The alpha eyed the crowd, noticing some held lust filled gazes as he maneuvered himself to the kitchen. He caught sight of Stephanie with some other strangers taking shots. 

Of course she was drinking with them. 

He went up and tapped her shoulder, getting her attention rather quickly. 

She was just a bit buzzed. 

"Heyyy, about time you got yourself here!" She smirked and flipped her loose falling hair behind her shoulder. 

"Yeah. Didn't take you long to get comfortable either," he stated. "Where are they?"

"Oh?" Stephanie blinked, eyes darkening. "I know where my kitten is," she grinned and lolled her head towards the direction of the stairs. "Take care of your puppy."

Mitch eyed her warily, a slight feeling of unease speeding up his heart beat. 

What did she mean?

What did she do?

The alpha found himself leaving his friends company, in favor of quickly walking up the stairs. More slowly, walking his upper level hall. He began noting the loud thumps out his bedroom and the loud muffles from his bathroom. Mitch halted between the two, not sure which to investigate first.

After all, Stephanie wasn't giving him much to work with. 

Plus he didn't like using his heightened sense of smell. So he just went with his gut, adventuring past his bedroom and to the bathroom. He jiggled the knob experimentally and noticed it was locked. 

His lips tightened into a straight line.

What if someone was actually using the bathroom?

Then again, why are their muffles.

Mitch rolled his eyes in annoyance towards his consideration.

It was his freaking bathroom anyway.

So without anymore hesitation, the alpha reached a hand to the space on top of the door, swiping down a key that he securely began inserting into the key hole of the doorknob. However, before he could turn it, the door flung open. Mitch winced at the scrap delivered by the corner of the door, before acting on impulse at what he saw by pushing himself inside and locking himself in. Luckily the key came out the door when it whirled open. 

"W-where's S-Summer?" Matt gasped, backing up a huge fraction from who, he couldn't believe, he let in. "Why are you here?!" he panicked.

Mitch stared at the soaked omega, intensely. 

Matt literally dripping, with good looks.

Wait...why was he wet?

Mitch looked past Matt to the tub.

The bath tub was full of cold water. Also judging by Matt's shivers and the beat red color burning bright on the younger face, Mitch put the pieces together. 

...

"You're in heat, aren't you?" He asked dryly, slightly coughing as he tried to keep his composure. "Fuck...didn't you know?!" Mitch snapped, slowly regretting he did when the omega flinched.

"Hey," he tried again, watching Matt get back in the cold water. Matt pulled the curtains to cover himself, then sunk deeper within the water. "Brody, you don't have to do that," Mitch crept closer but halted by the sink. Waiting until he had permission to come closer.

If the guy wasn't looking so panicked, Mitch would've just considered doing all he wanted before, however, even he knew the difference between what can be labeled as consent and rape. 

He wanted Matt do want him, so then he can openly devour the omega when he pleased. 

One wrong move here and Matt would be running away for good. 

Although, the guys pheromones were really getting to him. 

"Mitch..." 

The said man perked up, but stayed in place. 

"Y-yeah?" 

Shit, his voice cracked.

"Why are you here?" The omega asked rather cleanly despite how he was feeling. "Summer said..she'd come back," Matt explained, shuddering as he began to feel the water warm up. 

'Stephanie...' Mitch thought, holding in what he felt about how she played this out. 

It was in his favor, as well as hers, but something about it felt...dirty. It honestly had him worrying about Summer now.

"I didn't see her downstairs. What did she go do?"

Matt stayed silent for a while, before answering hoarsely. 

"She went to get ice from the kitchen..."

So Stephanie was responsible for her disappearance for sure. 

"I don't know where she is Brody," he replied honestly. 

"Go find her..." he trailed off rather gently, as if he was slowly falling asleep. 

Shit.

"Matt!" He called louder. "Look, I cant just leave you okay? You're scents on me and once they get a whiff of an omega in my home, they'll come right here, breaking down doors to get to you."

"Then Summer..."

"Summer left before it got this strong..she's somewhere," he sighed, not sure how to explain where she might be. 

"N-no Nonono!" Matt thrashed in the water, getting up and ripping the curtains away to look at Mitch. Matt held the most desperate looking eyes ever, hair slick to the sides of his face, dripping from the water that soaked thoroughly in it. "You HAVE to find her! I-I can't do this alone.." he pleaded, getting out the tub and coming closer to Mitch. 

He didn't know how dangerous he was making the situation by doing this. 

"Come on," he grabbed at Mitch's shirt, attempting to push him towards the door. "F-find her...please."

Mitch gulped, shutting his eyes and letting himself finally soak up the sweet aroma of the man before him. It might've been the biggest mistake he's made so far, but Mitch just couldn't help himself. Matt was an idiot not to see how exposed he was to him. His clothes thin tight by the water, that collared white button up doing nothing but to reveal the hard nipples beneath, just asking to be treated with Mitch's affections. 

This situation, was very dangerous.

At least he wasn't wrong about that.


	4. Feels Right...

"This _isn't_ how you want this to go Brody."

Strong, warm hands held him back. A small space put between them both.

Matt narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, gradually getting irritated from being rejected of what he needed.

"Get...Summer," he ordered harshly, pushing forward once again, only to be pushed back but more roughly. However Mitch made sure to have hands gripping his wrists to keep him from falling back into the tub. "Listen to me!"

"Then listen to me!" Mitch shook him, growling in his face.

Why?

Why did he have to come here?!

Matt whimpered in defeat.

"What is it?" He muttered, glaring at the alpha.

"I can't leave you like this. Didn't you hear what I told you?" Mitch sighed, loosening his grip on the younger.

"What use are you to me then?! You're just going to watch me fucking suffer?" The omega laughed mockingly. "You're _fucking_ **sick**.."

"No," The older replied. "Not unless you want me to," he corrected sincerely, taking in the widen eyes of disbelief on Matt's face.

"You're making fun of me..." Matt accused.

"I'm not."

"You fucking are!" He insisted, ripping himself away from Mitch.

" _Matt_ , I'm not!"

Shit! What can he do calm him down?! The guy wasn't thinking. It took a lot of Mitch's will power not to act too aggressively with him, especially when Matt was at a vulnerable point right now. Mitch already doubted Matt knew how much his emotions were being influenced by his heat.

"Go away, Mitch," Matt slowly sank back into the tub. Water making him shiver. "You're no different from everyone else."

Everyone?

Mitch cursed under his breath, sniffing as the room got slightly more stuffy to be in.

That cold water wasn't doing anything for him anymore. Plus him being an alpha, made the release in pheromones worse.

Damn...

He kneeled to the floor by the tub, resting his elbows on the edge of the tub so he was doing nothing but face Matt. The younger, who looked scarcely afraid of him, was probably trying to withhold his own true desire of what his omega wanted.

What Matt wanted was to hide who he was.

What his omega instincts wanted, was to be pleasured.

"Matt...” he called softly, leaning closer to Matt's dismay. "What do you _need_ right now?"

What he needed?

"And truly, think about it."

The omega rubbed at his arms, nervously averting his eyes from the other.

 _Mitch_...he found the alpha appealing.

Actually even more than appealing.

He was **_endearing_**.

However, Matt couldn't say that. He couldn't explain why he felt this way and he wouldn't stop Mitch from touching him if the man was like every other alpha and pounced on him. Not that he could stop him if he did, it's just he wouldn't feel compelled to do so since he felt Mitch belonged on top of him.

That he belong t-

"NO!" He shouted, breathing heavily in denial. " _No_..." Matt raised his hands to the side of his head, gently gripping at his hair. "No."

"You mean.." Mitch grinned. " _Yes_?" He supplied, seeing the gradual color that burned and spread all over Matt's face.

Whatever he was thinking about. It had him blushing.

"I don't mean yes," Matt furrowed his brow, proceeding to bite his lip. "It's not yes."

"You don't want it to be," Mitch corrected. The realization of the fact was hitting Matt deeply. "Why is that?" He continues, willing Matt in his mind to hurry up and admit to what he needs. This conversation needed to end soon, especially before Matt's heat reached a certain stage.

"Because...I'm not suppose to be this way. I'm _not_ suppose to be an omega," Matt stated, although by the way his eyes watered it would seem he was slowly coming to terms of having to be one.

"Matt, don't think about that right now."

This conflicting side of his will make things harder. For someone Mitch didn't consider to think much, Matt actually thought too much. Peoples opinions influence him too much. However for right now, Mitch needed to get past that layer and to where Matt's desire was.

Mitch moved even closer, surprised Matt didn't flinch away from him.

"Admit to it Brody, the _desire_."

Mitch reached his hand out, caressing the omegas cheek. He was momentarily surprised the other didn't move away, however it was evident Matt was still thinking about how to respond to it.

"Ignore the shouldn't and the should, just say what you want right now."

"I-I..." Matt stuttered, shifting his tearful gaze to meet Mitch's intense one.

"What do you want for me to do?" Mitch asked more specifically, trying to help him along.

"You," Matt finally said, lips quivering as hot tears came down his flushed cheeks. "Y-you to..stay with me," He sniffed and nuzzled into Mitch's hand. It felt just so right for Mitch to touch him.

Why?

"I'm here."

 _Why_?

"Come here."

Matt shakily moved his hands from his head, reaching them out to wrap his arms around Mitch's shoulders. He gasped astonishingly when he pressed his front against the alphas. It made his body tingle pleasantly that all he could do was hug Mitch desperately and try to get closer.

"Matt..."

The said man groaned in response.

"Control yourself," Mitch half-heartily scolded the omega and himself.

"But I want you," Matt whines, digging his nails into the alphas shoulders and beginning to make rather bold initiations. Such as, the sweet pecks to his face. Those slowly led to his lips, but Mitch turned his face away so it landed on his cheek. " _Mitch_..."

Why exactly was he holding back?

Matt pretty much gave him permission, yet even he wasn't sure if the consent was from the heat or the sane.

Either way, something had to happen.

"Ugh," Matt curled into Mitch's chest, shaking slightly. "It hurts..."

Shit...

Mitch gulped, deciding he'd take responsibility for anything that would happen later.

"Alright, come on."

The omega stood with a wince, Mitch helping him stand in the tub and move further in. The alpha got in as well and turned the shower head on, making the water warm enough it steamed. He then kneeled down to unplug the stopper to release all the cold water Matt laid in.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, slightly panicking when he felt the rising temperatures of the water rise his body heat. He couldn't help shallowly panting and staring dizzily at Mitch, who stood again and began stripping off his shirt.

" _Fuck_ ," Matt gasped, leaning weakly on the tile wall and watching Mitch advance on him. They locked eye contact and just from that, every resolve and restraint shattered.

They were both all over each other.

"Mitch~" the younger groaned from between messy kisses, the alpha roughly biting at his lower lip when they parted a bit to breath. When he released it, Mitch resumed sucking the breath out of the omega. Matt did his best to keep up, being the one to start adding his tongue that gingerly wanted to meet Mitch's own, as well as it's home. However, as things progressed, the more intense it got. The younger knees buckled and he slowly began to slide down the wall, Mitch following him as well as keeping their lips connected all the way where Matt was sitting securely in the tub once again. The older pushed a knee between the others leg to keep him in place.

What could be heard mildly was their make out session, due to the raining water. Then gradually, Mitch suffered. The sweet muffled moans that ejaculating from the simplest touch the alpha made on the omegas body.

"E-enough..." Matt pleaded, breaking the kiss. He was getting too lightheaded. "Do _me_ ," he ordered. That, on its own taking Mitch a bit off guard.

"Bossy," Mitch stated huskily, a climactic worthy grin on his face. "Don't worry...I'll bow to all your needs tonight princess."

Matt whimpered, glazed eyes fixated on Mitch's sculpted torso. The same eyes scanning up to lock with the alphas dilated pupils.

That made Matt wonder...

How was Mitch not ripping into him already?

"Let prepare you," Mitch muttered more to himself, than Matt. His hands tugging at the omegas shorts but halting to give a look, asking for permission.

Why was he...?

The omega weakly nodded, although weakly, looked insistently to Mitch.

Mitch pulled, and easily discarded the shorts, not surprised at all that Matt Brody went commando.

"You're a mess," he chuckled and managed Matt's legs to spread open. Each limb on either side of his hip, before fascinatingly running his index finger along the slick around Matt's ass. "You were getting wet for me this whole time, _huh_?"

Matt didn't dignify Mitch with a response. Busy controlling himself from acting out too shamefully.

He just needed Mitch so bad that it hurt. No seriously, his damn cock was swelled beyond belief. He's never been so turned on in his life. He was especially surprised to find it due to a man. A man he really hardly knew too well.

The youngest hips bucked, that same finger slowly and easily slipping into him. Once he felt Matt become adjusted, Mitch didn't waste time wiggling in two more.

It felt weird but rather pleasing to Matt who didn't process as quickly as Mitch, the effects of the adorable whimpers and groans from this preparation. It was riling the alpha up, making him urgently move to the next level. Mitch went way ahead, grasping his erection in his shorts and pulling it out into plain view above the hem of his shorts. The reaction Matt gave him upon seeing it, was suppose to be something to laugh about later with Stephanie, but the look Matt gave him wrecked his mind. A shiver went down his spine and something along the sound of a whine, came from him.

This idiot was making it impossible to take it slow...seriously, what virgin holds such a sinful expression towards a dick that was bigger than his fist. Mitch shut his eyes, wishing the youngest expression was just his imagination, however, he was proved wrong when he opened them again to see that Matt now held appreciation in his eyes while biting his lip in anticipation.

"Princess...brace yourself..." Mitch warned with a growl, the omega too lost in his haze to worry about anything. That same haze, finally whisked away to clarity when Mitch not too kindly breached into Matt with the help of his fingers keeping the tight hole open for him.

Matt let out a choked moan, blinking away the white dots that came into his vision. "F-f- _fuck_..."

" _Relax_ ," Mitch all but said and took mental shots of himself inside his fine specimen. The pleasure will match the pictures embedded in his mind, stored as frap material for later if Matt chose he didn't want anything to do with him for a few days. Yes, days. Mitch wasn't a fool to let Matt go. Especially after having a taste of him. "I'm going to move," he informed and situated his hands on Matt's hips, leaning into the omegas face to peck at his trembling lips.

"I'll stop if it's too much."

 _'If I'm sane enough to remember that promise_ ,' Mitch briefly thought after, Matt nodding in understanding despite how much he looked like wanted to cry.

"Move..." The omega ordered, mouth parting right away when Mitch pulled out and thrusted in. Matt jolted, looking at Mitch's abs to then his happy trail and further down where the alphas member was slightly outlining on his stomach. The youngest eyes widened in shock until Mitch began thrusting in more evenly, they fluttered shut to fully dwell in the feeling he was getting from it.

"Stay with me now," Mitch muttered huskily by Matt's ear, back muscles tensing as he stayed hunched over to shield the water from getting too much on Matt's body. He wanted to still have a clear view without water bullets jetting down on his mans body.

 _His_...

He'd have to work on that, but not now. Mitch had to fulfill the needy omega under him. Therefore he hoisted the others lower body into his lap and started a more honorable speed that could be now considered fucking. Before, he was just testing the waters. Hopefully Matt knew that, though it seemed pretty obvious from the start in his opinion. The only issue however, was how loud Matt would scream. Mitch still wanted to keep Matt to himself as well as safe from others with a growing sense of bravery to bother come in here. Which meant he'd have to satisfy Matt quickly.

Damn...so much for a gentle first time...

Mitch cracked a smile when delivering a specific hard thrust into the omegas prostate. This earning the alpha a long awaited, ddddd from his prized possession arching off the tub floor. From then on, it was the alphas goal to keep hitting that's lovely spot of bundled nerves.

"Wha-what the hell?!" Matt shouted in surprise, having a hard time controlling his breathing now that he's felt something he never knew he could feel from his ass. Something he was scared he might enjoy. "Shit!" He shook his head in disbelief, thighs quivering by Mitch's sides when another impact was made to that spot. " _M-Mitch_..." the omega whined pleadingly and went to grasp at the oldest shoulders to weakly push him away. "Not...there..."

"Oh?" Mitch smirked evilly despite how lost he really was in the feeling of doing just anything to Matt. It surprised even him how he hadn't sunk his teeth into the omegas nape by now. The scent the princess was giving off was simply tantalizing. So who could blame him for ignoring the others pleas and grinding teasingly into that very place Matt urged him not to. In the end, this action did nothing make Matt a mess and Mitch a wreck on the verge of going totally feral.

"Shit!" The alpha groans and in his best interest stopped to pull out half way, gritting his teeth at the contrast of warmth and carefully pushing Matt's legs forward to twist the male over into his stomach. He watched the omega weakly situation himself on his elbows and knees, head rested on the back of the tub.

No complaints. _Good_. This position was less erotic than the one before. Mitch couldn't stand to look at such a face when he was merely trying to get each other off.

"Sorry," He briefly said and leaned clad against Matt's back, easing his cock easily back in the slick entrance that welcomed him gingerly.

What's he sorry for? Matt thought groggily, barely able to think much after that when Mitch started a whole new pace. One that almost(did) had Matt lurching forward and choking on his next debouched moan. He widened his eyes at the intensity of the pleasure and mere fact he had to use his hands to avoid his head banging into the tub. Matt wasn't sure whether Mitch was trying to break him or not, especially with many times the omega asked for time to cool down. He wasn't use to his senses being all over the place, for the heat to consume every inch of his aching skin that wanted to be touched, to have absolutely no control over the sounds that came form his mouth and the drool that wouldn't stop drizzling in thirst for whatever that was drilling into him to keep coexisting for hours just to keep making him feel pleasures like this. Now he understood why Mitch didn't want to see his face, it was disgusting, but at this point the omega couldn't bother care. Mitch was doing everything right...

Shit...wait, no he wanted him to stop...but _why_ stop?

Stop?

Yes... _no_?

Shit...who cares!

Matt let out a beautiful filthy moan as he threw his head back, shaking uncontrollably when he came strongly on the tub and small portions of his pelvic region. He unintentionally clenched around the alpha, who was still thrusting away and went as far as to reach forward and grab Matt by the hair to yank him into his arms. Mitch kept hold of Matt's chest, other hand gripping deeply onto the skin of Matts left hip.

"I'm gonna cum princess...where do you want it?" Mitch breathed heavily by Matt's ear, taking a moment to slow down just for the omega to think clearly.

"I-I... _ngh_ ," Matt gapped for words. The fog in his mind wanted him not to care where Mitch did it, the omega in him wanted to be pumped full and knotted, and Matt truly didn't know what to make of this choice. He never thought he'd have to debate between the concept of 'IN' or 'OUT'. Matt tiredly rested his head on the Mitch's shoulder, taking this moment to breath even though he'd forget to once Mitch moved too crazily again. He still wasn't able to do much when the alpha was merely sliding as slow as possible in and out of him. "I don't know," he finally replied.

"M'kay," Mitch licked his lips and used the hand around Matt's chest to teasingly glide his palm down to his abdomen. The shudder it produced from the omega not going unnoticed. "Should I dirty you _in_ here," he pressed his finger tips lightly to the slight bulged spot and dragged then to Matts right nipple playfully to finally reside at the omegas jaw. " _Or_ help dirty up the face girls all over Baywatch would love to sit on," the alpha hummed. Scolding himself lightly for saying that statement when he knew very well if any girl came up to Matt, they'd have the alphas fist in their face instead.

Mitch's voice was gratifying all by itself when Matt searched for an answer that would deem pleasing to the alpha while fair to him. All in all, what the omega came up with was out of pure selfishness and lust alone.

"Do it _wherever_ you like," Matt whispered faintly and couldn't stop the next level of flush that arrived slightly red at the tips of his shoulders.

"Ha..." Mitch half-heartily laughed, his chest swelling with adoration for the man in his arms. "Thank you," He said lastly before breaking into a few more rough thrusts, Matt groans. He wasn't trying to get it up again, definitely not. Though Mitch creaming inside sure did make him lose himself in the unfamiliar feeling of being respectively used, full, and accomplished? Either way, it felt good that it scared him. Every spurt from the monster within was felt. Matt didn't and wasn't going to describe how he _specifically_ felt about having sex with Mitch, nor was he able to when the closest thing on his mind was resting on the content sensation.

"Matt," the alpha pat the omega gently on his side, noting the dazed out dilation of his eyes. It was as if Matt was asleep with his eyes open and that may even be the case, if not for the unsteady breathing the omega was doing his best to regulate back to its normal pace. "You with me?" He asked uneasy but a bit amused. Astonishing, it was, when previously Matt was so against this and he may still be when he comes to his senses yet Mitch wasn't going to let the omega forget or regret it.

The alpha eyed Matt's neck, holding a primal fixation to mark it. To put his mark on it.

A permanent one.

It angered him to have to wait in here until this party over, though not as much as being unable to claim what he felt was rightfully his.


	5. After Party.

This endeavor was overwhelming to say the least. Matt Brody, alpha at heart, was perplexed. There was nothing hard to understand about why he was still in the bathroom, laying in the tub with Mitch spooning him gently.

They had sex.

He got that.

However...

Matt ran his tongue around in his mouth, moving saliva to moisten areas of his mouth he felt were dry.

...What perplexed him was the fact he liked every minute of what happened. Even worse, he remembers it. Matt detested being an omega. The urges were too strong to ignore and frustrating when he did bypass without succumbing to them. The major issue was he lost himself last night and Mitch some how made his dam break increasingly easier than he'd expected it to. All that reenforcing was almost all for nothing.

The omega found himself growling lowly in the depth of his throat, brows furrowed in annoyance to why this seriously had to transpire.

Why wasn't Summer there when he needed her?

Although he was upset about it, Matt can't say he hated it. As well as neither regretting it.

...

First things first though, he needed to stop bitching in his head long enough to make a move on leaving the bathroom. More specifically, leaving Mitch's side without waking him to find Summer.

Just wait until he got his hands are her.

"Why are you so tense?"

Matt froze.

"Why'd you get even more tense?"

The younger stayed silent, an awkward occurring blush burning its way up to his ears.

Mitch was awake...

Why was he hated so much?

With a sigh, the alpha carefully removed himself from Matt and proceed to get out the tub with brief popping joints when he stretched. Matt curiously watched him from his place in the tub, attempting to get up as he did until a slight aching sensation took him off guard.

"Things cooled down now. I'll see if I can find Summer for you," Mitch said and turned to the door, Matt hissing as he forced himself to lean on the edge of the tub.

"You should've did that shit last night!" Matt exclaimed and Mitch shrugged nonchalantly in return. "Fucking ass...wait, don't go! You can't leave me like this!"

"What?" Mitch narrowed his eyes at the door before turning partially around to meet Matt's eyes. "You're not twelve. You'll be fine."

...

He's right.

...

Matt face palmed , blushing as he tried to figure out why he wanted him to stay anyway. Although he knew he put himself in a stupid situation, the omega was more set on not having Mitch make fun of him or get any weird ideas than him still being half naked in front of the alpha.

"You still have to take responsibility," he muttered with less strength than he planned for. At least he forced himself to frown.

"I did," Mitch raised a brow as he fold his arms. "I made sure to clean you out. As well as soap you up after."

He did?

Matt raised and sniffed at his shoulder, blinking in astonishment.

He did!

Why didn't I know?!

"You knocked real hard after we finished. Although, a drowsy you seems easier to handle now that I think about it."

Whats that suppose to mean?

"Still..." Matt furrowed his brow, pouting before the other. "At least take me with you."

The alpha bites the inside of his cheek, trying to withstand the adorable display the omega unconsciously put on. He was sulking about being left alone without even knowing it. Indeed, he'd have to do his best to stay in the favor of the omega. Or maybe, that was already a given by how close he feels to him despite their one night together. Either way, it was strange but Mitch didn't completely dislike being wanted by Matt.

Although his attitude was less than to be desired.

"Fine, put your pants on."

Why was he acting so annoyed when he was simply delighted?

Matt brightened up instantly and went on to finding his shorts, pulling them on quickly like a child rushing to go outside on a snow day.

"Careful," Mitch rubbed the back of his neck as he watched, containing his smile.

"Whatever, let's go."

With that, the two ventured cautiously outside. The hall thankfully clear.

"You go to my room, I'll check the closet."

The omega nodded and crept to the alphas door, gulping as his hand grabbed the knob and invited himself in. It was empty of people but not empty of scent...

He stepped further in, skin tingling as the contained aroma surrounded him.

Mitch...smelt so...

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, body getting hot all over again.

So...damn GOOD~

He fell to his hands and knees, panting rapidly with wide eyes, blurring as he tried to center his senses.

Don't let them out...don't....

While Matt was doing his best to controls his pheromones, Mitch was searching for Summer. Genuine concern for her wellbeing, spurring him to look frantically in the closet then in C.J and Ronnie's room(though he regret it) and next, thinking about venturing downstairs until he caught sight of Matt collapsed on the floor of his room.

"Brody?" He eyes the limp form before rushing over and kneeling by the omega. "Again?"

Matt bit his lower lip, ashamed to be this awake in the midst of the moment to pitifully nod to Mitch's suspicions. It was rather inconvenient when he had to help look for his best friend.

"I'm...sor—"

"It's not something you can control. Don't apologize," Mitch said sternly and gently pat the omegas head. "I'm glad you know how to contain your pheromones. Hold on for a bit longer so I can do a sweep of the house. Then I'll come take care of you."

"Summer?" Matt mumbled past pants.

"No sign yet. I'll look some more," Mitch replied strongly despite how much he rather stay and help Matt.

"Okay..." the omega closed his eyes and the alpha took that as his cue to depart. Once he left the room, he shut the door behind him and made way down stairs to analyze the mess that was made by last nights festivities.

"I'm gonna skin her later," he subtly promise when he made it to the first floor and stepped on a beer can. At least the people left. Now Matt was more safe than before but now, he needed to make sure if his friend was. Mitch took to the scene and looked in the living room first, no one in the closet or hiding anywhere. He then took to the kitchen and searched for her. I thought she could've been in the pastry since Stephanie was drinking here last night...

Stephanie...

The alpha bristled before finding his home phone by his island counter, dialing the other alpha number. It rang through five to three times before a rather scratchy voice took to the receiver.

"What?"

"Where's Summer?" Mitch got to the point, scraping friendly formalities since he was on a time crunch to get back to Matt.

"Who—oh. She's with me," Stephanie almost purred.

"She better not be bruised Steph. That's not only our subordinates but Matts best friend."

"Oh stop the self-righteous shit Mitch. You should be thanking me, not bitching at me. You got what you wanted right?"

Mitch frowned deeply and leaned against his counter.

"No. Not yet."

"Liar. You screwed the brat like I did mine."

"Yeah but that's not what I want Steph...I want him to want me, not need me for things any other can provide."

"Tough. You get what you get for now," She said rather far from the receiver, a few whispers Mitch couldn't make out in the distance. "At least you got a taste of him."

"Whatever...I better see Summer after five days. Or four. Depends. She better be moving without issue."

"Five days?"

He wondered if telling Stephanie this was a good idea, especially since Matt wanted to keep being an omega secret.

"The house is a mess. What I see will take Ronnie days to clean, since he has the week off and C.J doesn't."

"Damn. Good thing I left before morning," She snickered. "Well I'm going to let you go. She just woke up," Stephanie concluded and hung up at the same time Mitch smelt Matt's pheromones. Matter of fact, the strength behind it was as if the omega was ne—!

"You know where Summer is..." Matt leaned on the divider of the kitchen and living room. One hand was gripping the wall for balance as his other hand clutched the side of his shorts. "Liar..."

"I..." Mitch shut his eyes a bit for clarity before opening them and dropping the phone on the counter and advancing towards Matt. "I do," he admitted painfully.

The omega shivered in place, eyes widening as he put so many wrong pieces together in efforts to gather words to lash out at the alpha. Heat or not, Matt was angry. Confused and even a bit betrayed but mostly angry.

"You planned this?" He asked as his brows furrowed. "Mitch...you knew she wasn't going to come help me?"

It'd be wrong to say he didn't know when he had the suspicion Stephanie had her. However if he answered again, the omega would lose it. Not that he didn't look about close to running away from him but where exactly could he go? This was Mitch's home. It was more safer for Matt than wondering outside.

"Mitch..." His lip quivered saying the alphas name, the other before him however, was just staring as if he wanted to say something.   
"Answer me!" Matt yells furiously and a surge of energy burst through him and suddenly, the omega made a fist that punched the alpha squarely in the jaw. The pain that throbbed in his hand was nothing compared to the ache in his chest. "Where is she?!" Matt pushed forth more strength to at least aim one more punch at Mitch but in one swift movement, Mitch grab Matt by the wrist and swung him a bit harshly against the island counter.

"Enough of that now," The older said and settled himself behind Matt, pulling the youngest waist out towards him and with little disregard to where there were, he yanked down Matt's shorts. "The sooner you're sane, the easier it'll be to talk to you."

"What the hell are you doing?!" The omega shouted and tried to wring his hips from out of the alphas grasp, losing his edge once he felt the spreading of his butt cheeks. "Hey!" Matt shouted in protest despite rather strong flush burning on his face at the exposure. It got even worse when he hopes what wouldn't happen, was going to happen when he noted the familiar probing of Mitch's erection at his hole.

It freaked him out how he could remember how it felt yesterday there.

The full on intrusion made him jolt, a mixture of curses and almost close to painful groans stumbled roughly out the omegas mouth. Matt's eyes widened, at a loss with how else to express his frustration. Mitch just entered him without his validation. He forced his way in and to the omegas surprise, it wasn't all that painful. His body was betraying him, this cursed omega body.

Matt didn't want to be like this again.

Especially not so soon when he was furious with Mitch.

"Get out of me!" He seethed, pushing his body off the counter to only have  
a hand on his neck that held him down. "MITCH!" Matt yelled, getting weaker each time a wave of heat hit him at full blast. Each time he faltered, large amounts of slick oozed out from the sides of his rim around the alphas length. "Shit..." the omega regrettably eased his cheek on the cool mahogany. Stuck in a daze, Matt hazily glanced to the man sheathed inside him. He felt his eyes water each ticking second Mitch refused to listen, or even do anything at all. He just stood there holding him down with an expression the omega couldn't read. "Mitch...?" He finally pleaded, letting go of his restraint on being strong when it was evident, he was overpowered.

Thankfully though, Mitch expressed some sort of liveliness with his movement on turning Matt over onto his back, ignoring the whine from the man in his grasp when he leaned close in and ghosted his lips over Matt's.

"Be quiet," Mitch whispered with more of a pleading tone than an assertive one, before planting a delicate kiss to Matt's lips.

The omegas blood boiled and in retaliation to Mitch's sudden mood swing, he bit intently into the alphas lower lip. Tasting blood never felt so satisfying right now.

Mitch subtly winced but didn't react to expressively. He just looked at Matt with a hardened gaze, licking over his lower lip to feel the bruise. It stung, but that was okay. Mitch was alright with getting marked by Matt, even more so okay with the omega doing anything to him right now because he deserved it. He was going against his previous principle and taking advantage of Matt just to keep him calm, to keep him sedated, to keep the omega his...

"Hurt me as much as you like...just stay quiet," Mitch said and leaned further onto Matt's body, resting his head by the omegas face as he eased out slowly. Matt gasps with a shudder, then with a thrust back in, the omega clutches to the back of Mitch's shirt.

"Fuck....you.."Matt choked on a sob when it happened again, then again, and again. His body shifting with the movement of the alphas thrusts. "Dammit Mitch...st-stop!" He cried out, despite what the alpha told him.

Matt wished it hurt. Willed it to hurt even, but he couldn't find anything physically painful about this. He was in heat and Mitch was helping him like last night...fuck, but can this really be considered helping when he didn't ask for it? What happened to the alpha last night? The one that waited for him and tended to him? Mitch wasn't being so rough, yet the fact still stands that he wasn't okay with this.

"Nngh!" The omega cut off a moan with the help of biting his lower lip. In disgust with himself for liking this, Matt took out his frustration in the only way he knew he was able to.

Hurt Mitch.

Matt took in a sharp intake of breath over near the alphas shoulder, before clamming down his teeth hard enough to break skin. Mitch took note of the pain, however that was quickly overtaken by the wave of euphoria that hit him, as well as Matt since the strength he mustered for his bite, loosened to a weak slobber on the oldest shirt. Followed by terribly covered mewls of pleasure as the macho man grinds momentarily into the omegas sweet spot. From that alone Matt's mind got fuzzy and eyes clouded in raw lust despite the tears starting to drip from his eyes.

"M-Mittch~" he moaned sweetly and unconsciously dipped into a consciousness of desire. "Ah!"

A shiver went down the alphas spine in response to the omegas change in persona. He grunts in the others grasp, getting greatly turned on by how strongly the omega now wanted him. It was amazing how he looked below him and Mitch made certain he was going to remember this until the end of time.

"Alpha," Matt called breathlessly, head lolling on the counter top and fingers digging nails into Mitch's back. "More..."

Shit.

Mitch grit his teeth with visible mental restrain yet dove in to please the other. He lifted Matt off the counter into his arms. "Lock them," he growled out, patting Matt's legs and helping the omega hoist them around his sides. His hands then gripped strongly into Matt's toned plush cheeks to stretch his sloppy hole more around his length as Mitch sunk deeper inside. The omega almost screamed if not for the muffling from the crook of Mitch's neck that Matt snuggled towards.

He could feel it again...it's in his damn stomach.

Matt trembled in the alphas arms, waiting impatiently for the alpha to move. He was becoming too sensitive and he hadn't even came yet.

"M-m...ngh..move," he whined in Mitch's ear and shakily pulled himself up a bit more by his cheek to leave appreciative kisses along the alphas jaw, and tentative licks to the alphas neck so it was easy to moistly suck at the skin there. "Please..." Matt whispered desperately, eyeing the frown on the others face before surging further to lock lips. Then, did Mitch come back to a grave reality. He was lost in his own pleasure. Thankfully, the alpha resumed at the moment he was kissed in order to gladly reciprocate.

He groaned into the kiss, shutting his eyes to dwell within the sweet impact of honey and sugar. It took a lot not to bite into the soft fleshy bottom lip of his omega. However, what he didn't have to control, was his hips. Therefore without anymore delay, he tightened his grip on the others ass and lifted him up steadily, only to ground his feet strongly to the floor and pull the omega back down to the hilt of length. A loud smack echoing throughout the kitchen, along with muffled whimpers that would most likely be wanton moans if they weren't kissing so intensely right now. Matt couldn't get enough lip service and Mitch couldn't have it any other way. Especially since it kept him the quieter than before. This method can't be said to work much longer though, as the thrusts became rapid pounds and kiss, difficult to keep track off. The good thing however, was the fact Mitch was going to climax soon. Matt not far behind that truth either.

"I-I...Mitch!" Matt cried out from Mitch's lips, clutching closely to the alpha for dear life and clamping down tightly against the dick inside of him as he came. His thighs trembled around the others waist and before he knew it, Matt was holding on because of Mitch's climax as well. A shudder wracking through his body when it all stopped and came down to a wonderful after glow.

The omega lowly groans against Mitch's neck, the alpha sharing the same sentiment of completion as he ease down to his knee to gently pull himself out the still clinging body to him.

"Brody..." he called hoarsely and rubbed gently at the said man's back, giving him the okay to ease up now that they were done. "You alright?"

"S'fine..." Matt mumbled and shut his eyes momentarily, before coming down from his high to let his anger fester.

The omega flushed brightly nonetheless before scrambling unexpected out of Mitch's grasp. The alpha blinking in confusion until when he locked gazes with the widened eyes and resentful expression of the omega, he knew this dream was coming to halt real quickly.

"B-Bastard!" The omega punched him at the cheek, easing himself backwards onto the floor tile until his back met the wall of the counter. "I said no!" He winced, rubbing his legs together at the leaking wet feeling in his behind.

Mitch sighed, sucking at the insides of the cheek Matt punched before replying.

"Are you calm now?"

"Screw you! Hell no am I fucking calm!"

The two looked at each other for a while, Matt in slight horror while Mitch and subtle disappointment.

"Do you..." Mitch rubbed the back of his neck, being the first to bait out the next course of conversation. "...want me to help you clean up?"

Matt hugged himself, averting his eyes in embarrassment.

"I told you I'd come back to take care of you didn't I? Either way this would've happened if not here."

The youngest shifted his eyes back to look at the man before him.

"I apologize. If doing it with me was distasteful," Mitch states, fully aware of what he did. If only Matt didn't overhear anything, if only he stayed upstairs and if only Stephanie wasn't such a bitch; he could've gotten what he wanted without this scenario taking place. Yet he couldn't calm the omega while keep himself in check. It's not like last night, with the help of the cold water.

It's all his fault and he has no issue with taking responsibility for it.

"Shut up," he snapped and angrily. "You don't even seem sorry!" Matt kissed his teeth. "Lets just not do this anymore..."

"That's impossible," Mitch got up, fixing himself to a decent state. "But I can take care of you when we do."

Matt frowned.

Was he really in the position of denying me?

"You're full of shit Mitch."

"I don't deny that."

"Asshole," He spat and watched Mitch sigh.

Matt couldn't stop him.

Couldn't do anything!

His pride as a man, who's worked hard to be a strong alpha all his life, was reduced in mere minutes to a needy and weak omega.

He fucking hated his life right now.

"Anyways," Mitch kneel in front of the infuriated omega. "You're really angry about not knowing where Summer is."

Matt's eyes widened and he felt his knuckles itch to punch the alpha again.

"You know where she is," he accused.

And used me for a good lay.

"Listen Brody," Mitch began, taking into account what the other had said before and now. "I didn't know where Summer went yesterday. I only know I couldn't find her and that Stephanie has something to do with it."

Sorry and not sorry for throwing you under the bus Steph.

"Why would Steph have anything to do with Summer missing?" Matt glared, calling it bluff in his head.

Mitch sighed heavily, knowing if he went any further he might make it back in Matt's good graces but in result, Stephanie might tell Matt his secret in return.

"Promise me you won't use your big mouth and get me in trouble okay?"

The omega gave him a fed up look, one that told the alpha he was at ends meat in wanting to attempt murder.

Mitch groaned before leaning in close enough to not spook Matt.

"Steph likes her."

...

Matt's right eye twitched, his anger decreasing a great fraction that it took Mitch off guard when the omega chuckled. After the alpha pulled away to fully grasp the other's mood, Matt broke out into a laugh.

"That's rich!"

Mitch blinked, trying to see the humor in this but glad nonetheless Matt was in better spirits.

"Why?"

After a bit, Matt cooled down and beckoned Mitch back closer to him with a grin. When Mitch moved as requested, Matt cooed playfully by his ear and said...

"Summer despises her."

With that said, they both were on the same page.

"This is terrible," the alpha huffs.

"Right?"

"No, I mean this really is terrible. Summer is with her right now."

....

"Son of a bitch!" Matt's anger resurfaced.


	6. Small Intersection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Authors Note: I know this chapter is mega short but I feel it's necessary to move on better. Also, apologies for the length it's taken to update this story. Your patience is appreciated.

 

"Don't fuck with me!" 

 

A furious omega drove his heel into the back of the drivers seat, then went about abusing it once more with a rapid amount of kicks of protest.

 

"For the tenth time already. You _can't_ come."

 

The patient yet irritated alpha fastened his hold around the steering wheel, knuckles going white as his grip tightened.

 

"Fuck. _You_!" Matt delivered one more enraging blow. Mitch definitely felt it at the center of his spine.

 

"That can be arranged... _again_ ," the alpha grit out and parked his car to the curb of a nice two tenet attached home. "That'll keep you put for sure."

 

The other in the backseat felt his stomach sink. That feeling accompanied the action of Matt Brody sinking into his own seat, averting his nervous gaze from the intense ones targeted at him through the car mirror. Once it seemed the omega calmed down, Mitch released a heavy sigh and unbuckled.

 

"I'm going to get her, then come back. _Simple_?"

 

"No," Matt objected and folded his arms. "You gotta chew Stephanie out, save Summer, and _then_ come back."

 

"I don't need to do that," Mitch furrowed his brows and spared a look behind him to take in the others attitude. "She knows she was wrong. It's just convincing her to feel remorse will be nearly impossible."

 

" _Pussy_..."

 

"Stop acting childish," He scolded and got out the car to advance on the stairs of his best friends home, ignoring the smacks against the glass of his car window from the brat inside. "The things I do..." he huffs and knocks three times on the front door. There were mild shuffling and then a cut off scream before someone he wasn't expecting to answer let him in.

 

"S-Summer?" Mitch blinked.

 

" _Bastard_..."She slurred tirelessly. "Take me away..." the beta grabbed Mitch by the shirt, yanking strongly despite her sluggishness. "From that bitchhh."

 

The alpha frowned in slight confusion and concern on the behalf of the others behavior. He'd deal with Stephanie later. Right now, all he bothered to do was lift Summer bridal style into his arms and carry her to the back seat of his car. Matt instantly casting away his scowl upon his return and quickly opening the door.

 

"Summer," he spoke softly, Mitch gently placing her in the seat next to him. The omega raised a hand to cup her cheek, gesturing her face his way to inspect her half-lidded and dilated pupils. "Are you...high?"

 

" _Fuck_..." Mitch cursed and shut the door.

 

She went too far this time.

 

Mitch lightly jog around to the drivers seat and got in.

 

"Should we go to the hospital?" Mat asked in slight panic. Summer was a bit flushed and sweating heavily.

 

"And say what Brody? We let our coworker drug her for a one night stand? Think a bit more."

 

The omega kissed his teeth in annoyance and gave one finally kick to the back of the alphas seat. The impact made Mitch growl in frustration.

 

"MATT!" He yelled and whipped his head to look in the back, glaring warningly at the omega. However, all his intimidation did was get him the middle finger and a dull stare. Mitch sighed heavily and turned back, starting up the car. "Why in the hell do I even like a brat like you?" He asked himself more than anything and drove off.

 

' _I didn't ask you to_ ,' Mat thought painfully and furrowed his brow to direct concern over to Summer.

 

She was mumbling a few incoherent word and sluggishly leaned on him. The beta was openly hugging him by the waist as if he was a pillow. Summer nuzzled her face into the omegas stomach, practically laying on the seat.

 

"You smell good," she slurs and sniffs, eyes closed and humming in delight. The omega chuckled while the alpha driving clicked his tongue.

 

"Thanks I guess," Matt pat her head, glancing to Mitch and sensing the irritation just oozing off of him. The omega smirked for a strange victory and looked out the window to gather the direction we were going. "We're going to your house..?"

 

"Any other ideas?"

 

...

 

"No. Not really," Matt replied and soon after stayed silent.


	7. I’ll Bite You

His finger dug rudely into the skin of Mitch's forearm. Full intent of causing some type of mark and pain to the alpha who simply sat on the sofa ignoring him.

 

If Matt could have things his way, he _wouldn't_ be in the alphas company at all. Mitch had his cell phone and locked him out from seeing his best friend recuperating in the guest room. The reasons behind this mans actions was never voiced to him, nor did any reason Mitch had stop him from trying to see her.

 

After getting back yesterday, Mitch decided for the sake of all of them that they missed work the very next day in order to keep tabs on Summer. Not only that but because Mitch labeled his heat flashes inconsistent, he didn't want the omega to fall prey to it randomly. Especially when he wasn't around to help. Matt hardly saw this as Mitch's responsibility but he'd prefer the macho man than some stranger pumping loads into his ass without a care in the world. Once he'd imagined that, Matt complied instantly. However, the fact he'd prefer Mitch at all still made him hesitant.

 

Anyways, the main issue was Summer waiting out the drugs to filter out her system. She was uncontrollable at times and maybe the instance she got clingy with him in the car pissed Mitch off. Either way, the alpha had no right to seal her off.

 

It'd be best Mitch said—to keep her alone and avoid any problems.

 

The problem Matt saw was the easily to detect _possessiveness_ Mitch held for him when Summer came within an inch of his person.

 

He was being ridiculous to say the least.

 

Mitch didn't _own_ him.

 

Neither did Summer, or _anybody_.

 

So why was he being restricted when he wasn't the one drugged or in the barrels of spitting pheromones for attention?

 

He FELT _fine_.

 

Even the personal doctor Mitch called in to check Summer told Matt he was STABLE; the most grounded despite being in the midst of the five day heat.

 

 

"That's enough, Brody."

 

 

Matt narrowed his eyes defiantly at the other— who has his gaze only locked on the cell phone he had in hand; scrolling with his finger through Amazon as if what happen yesterday was a common occurrence.

 

" _My_ phone," the omega states without need for further elaboration.

 

"What about it?" Mitch sighs knowingly.

 

"Give it back," he stretch himself out on the couch, his chin resting on Mitch's thigh and chest on a pillow. Matt was comfortable to keep up his pestering for as long as he needed too. His finger went from jabbing to scratching, then from scratching to pinching. The pinching seem to do something more judging by the twitch of Mitch's left eye.

 

"You're acting childish," Mitch tries to remain unaffected as he tightened his jaw.

 

"And you're acting like my mother," Matt snapped and pulls especially hard for his latest pinch, watching the skin redden when he let it shift back into place. "No, not _even_ my mother. A _grandmother_. You can't just take my phone, I paid for that shit!"

 

"Do you need to make a call?"

 

"No, bu—"

 

"Do you need it for internet?"

 

"Not really bu—"

 

"Then why do you _need_ it?" Mitch counters and for once spares a glance at him.

 

Matt was grappling for something to say and what he might say next won't exactly help his case in getting his cellular device.

 

"I want to...talk to Summer," he muffles and lowers his eyelids almost upsettingly.

 

It wasn't fair.

 

"You'll talk to her when shes better," Mitch concludes and Matt instantly gains back his vigor—and this time bit down into the jean covered thigh he was resting on.

 

This got Mitch to cut his patience in half.

 

If the brat was going to resort to biting he could _very_ well **bite** too.

 

A growl rumbles in the depth of the alphas throat, settling his phone down on the coffee table.

 

Matt felt a shiver run down his spine in the shift in atmosphere. When only Matt held some sort of hostility, Mitch now held some of his own.

 

The omega retreats back onto his knees, that movement proving to give the other advantage as Mitch easily yanked Matt by his left arm. The action was maneuvered so Matt had no choice but to comply with the manhandling or else something would be break. Now Matt is laying back first on Mitch's lap, their eyes meet each other's and the alpha simply locks down the position with his hard gaze. He held many promises—as well as threats in those orbs, resulting in the omega to comply with whatever follows after. Of course there _should_ be a struggle on Matts part, but his body had somehow gotten comfortable and even excited from the forced contact with the alpha.

 

"You like _biting_?" Mitch asks, looking for only a confirmation.

 

The question in its self was simple, yet carried more meaning behind its answer.

 

Matt felt his throat go dry at the intensity of the moment, cheeks warming and heart beating fast in anticipation for a punch line.

 

The alpha narrowed his eyes and deepened his voice for his next set of words to almost a terrifying velocity.

 

Matt cursed himself when he found the tone rather endearing.

 

"I do," Mitch states in respondence to his question. 

 

Matt tenses, eyes widening in shock as the alpha leaned over his face, baring his canines closely to Matt's eyes and opening his mouth as if he was going to actually bite him. The whole thing made Matt feel as if Mitch was going in for more than just a bite; he would eat him.

 

"I-I don't..." the omega finally answers, eyeing the open mouth that shut and pulled back. Matt held in a sigh of relief when it didn't turn out he'd take facial damage.

 

"About time," the alpha huffs, referring to how long it took Matt to say something. "Keep your hands and mouth to yourself," he scolds calmly unlike before and leans back on the sofa, making no effort to move the omega off his lap. After all he liked him there. However, it surprised Mitch to note Matt casually stayed there when things seem to calm. "Unless...you're _initiating_ something."

 

"The _hell_ I am!" Matt rejects with a blush and finally moves himself to a sitting position on the other far end of the couch. "Don't be so full of yourself."

 

" _Excuse me_? You're one to talk," Mitch rolls his eyes. "Two gold medal winning Olympic champion? Hey, I'm Matt Brody." He mocked, adding color to the others face.

 

" _S-shut up_! I don't say that anymore."

 

"Not unless you're picking up chicks," the alpha snorts in amusement. "Why do you insist on being someone you're not?"

 

"I am being _me_ ," Matt felt a growing discomfort at the turn of this conversation.

' _What are you trying to play here_?'

 

"Then why can't you except that part of you?"

 

"What part?"

 

"The part that says you're attracted to me," Mitch turns to the side to face Matt clearly. The younger stared wide into Mitch's determined irises. "You don't notice it but we have a bond."

 

"I don't notice things **nonexistent** ," Matt hissed. "Don't assume I'll just be yours after one fuck, Mitch."

 

"First of all, we fucked twice. Second, it's only **nonexistent** because you choose to ignore it."

 

"I can do whatever the hell I want Mitch! Stop treating me as if I don't have a damn choice!" Matt raised his voice to almost a frightening level. His tone thick of frustration and broken in desperation as if he's trying more to convince himself than Mitch.

 

The alpha grew silent, reflecting on whats been said and eyeing how it effected the omega.

 

Matt pushes himself away from Mitch, standing with clenched fists and a vain pulsing at his temple.

 

"I know I can't help being like _this_...but I don't want to make a life decision based on my instincts of being a breeder or an omega, but based on being _Matt Brody._ "

 

Mitch felt a sharp pang in his chest at how serious the other was being.

 

Had he really been _that_ pushy?

 

 _Insensitive_?

 

This reluctance was like Mitch's—about being like _any_ other alpha and forcing Matt to succumb by any means. He did his best to avoid it but at the end of the day, Mitch realizes he hadn't tried hard enough.

 

"Matt..."

 

" _Mitch_ ," the omega warns angrily. "Not today. Just leave me alone," he orders strongly and Mitch found himself listening up until Matt made way to the stairs; needing to say something that'll make whatever relationship they even had less complicated and more clear. It was obvious neither knew where they stood after what happened that night at the party.

 

Whether Matt liked what Mitch would say next didn't matter so long as he listened.

 

"I know you're confused right now," Mitch stood, seeing Matt halt with his right foot on the first step and hand on the railing. "But I want you to know I _understand_ what you want from me and yourself, however, I can't help my feelings for you."

 

" _Mitch_..." Matt shut his eyes tight, not knowing what to make of the declaration.

 

"You don't have to say anything right now. I just want you to know that _I_ , Mitch Buchannon, will be pursuing you. Not as a mate, an alpha, or an owner but as a _lover_ and possible boyfriend."

 

"..." Matt was momentarily stunned, forgetting he was suppose to escape.

 

"And when you fall for me.. _.I'll bite you_ ," the alpha chose his next words carefully. " _Mark you_. Everyone will know you're mine and I am yours."

 

...

 

The omega held his tongue and simply rushed up the stairs, dismissing the want for his phone in efforts to save himself from being alone with Mitch any longer.

 

Matt ran quickly into the bathroom and locked himself in, reaching for the edge of the bathroom sink to steady himself. His eyes burned and his heart throbbed from the butterflies coiling in his stomach.

 

He didn't want to...

 

The omega gulped as he looked at his reflection, brows furrowed and face ablaze beyond a simply blush to the cheek.

 

He refused to _simply_ give in...

 

Matt let out a shaky breath, turning the cold water faucet on before cupping his trembling hands and leaning down to splash the water onto his face. He paid no heed to the strands of hair caught in the cross fire as he repeated the action three times until he felt himself calm down. He then shut off the water and combed wet hair out of his face, now looking at his reflection once more and glaring at himself to assert his resolve.

 

_'I refuse to take those words to heart.'_

 

 

Matt simply wasn't ready to be _anyone's_ bitch yet.


	8. Middle Fingers Up

 

"I'll kill him..." Matt stabs his fork into the middle of his stack of pancakes, the heat fogging up the ends of the metal when it stuck in the steaming breakfast food. Then with a pause, the omega released his grip on the fork to let it stand tall by itself as he slouches into his seat at the table.

 

"Why?" Summer furrows her brow, understanding his reasons but not explicitly why at this moment her friend made those feelings profound this early in the morning. She looked at the fork he mercilessly stabbed into his pancakes without consideration to the glass that was his plate. Today she was able to get out of bed to eat with him, reasons unknown to the alphas change of heart from keeping her under house arrest.

 

"Why do you think?!"

 

"I mean I can think of something but why is it you're especially heated this early?"

 

Matt found himself choke on nothing in particular, face heating up and hinting to Summer something indeed happened. At the fact, she tenses; feeling suddenly uncomfortable in her own skin due to knowing what person selfishly ran their hands all over it. The beta contained her own embarrassment, resulting to clenching her hand on her knees and hardening her gaze at what her anxious friend was going to say.

 

"He..." Matt's mind decides to suddenly play the audio of the words spoken to him yesterday by Mitch, that in itself setting him off more. "Bastard...he," the omega ran a hand through his hair before resting against the table and hiding his face with his arms with a groan, muffling "Mitch kissed me."

 

...

 

"What?!" She exclaims incredulously.

 

"Right!" Matt uncovers his face and rests his arms before his plate.

 

"No, I mean what as in the what for what the fuck. You're fucking kidding right? That's all?"

 

Matt blinks at her with a narrowed gaze.

 

"Compared to what you told me, this is the worst?" Summer shook her head in disbelief.

 

"What are you talking about? Of course its the worst! He's out to get me!"

 

No matter how dramatic he sounded, Summer found only a little of it necessary.

 

"He fucked you like twice. What's it matter if he kisses you?"

 

"Because..!" Matt pauses. He knew the heat around his temple was simply the increasing blush he was currently sporting. "He didn't do anything after..." he almost pouted but not out of disappointment, out of embarrassment.

 

"I see," she raises a brow and thought beginning to eat her food would be a good distraction from her own problems. "So you're surprised yet angry because he's actually doing what he promised you yesterday?"

 

"Kinda..."

 

"Then what am I missing?"

 

"The fact I've become a huge mess over it. Look at me! I'm not exactly acting nor looking cool."

 

"First off, you're in heat, why would you worry about looking cool in your own dwelling? Second, you do realize Mitch is right over there, don't you?" She jabs her thumb in the direction of the stove, other hand proceeding to shove pancakes in her mouth.

 

The omega scoffs and doesn't dare glance where she was directing.

 

"I'm fully aware what's in the room."

 

"Now I'm a what?" Mitch yawns tiredly yet amused as he stood leaning over his plate on the island counter, one hand holding a cup of coffee and the other a fork. "How cold are you?"

 

Matt growls, the embarrassment that stained his face red banished to a frustrated scowl.

 

"Yes, because WHAT person can't let two people have a conversation without an ease dropping asshole?" He shoves himself from the table and stood, blinking back momentary blurs in his vision before shooting a nasty glare to Mitch.

 

"It's my house."

 

"And?"

 

"I can be where I want," Mitch raised a challenging brow, eyes gleaming with something Matt didn't want to inspect.

 

"Everywhere being when ever me and Summer are trying to be alone?"

 

The way Matt stated that didn't sit comfortably with Mitch, but, he was trying to turn over a new and better leaf. He'd have to let it go. Although his grip did tighten on the handle of his mug.

 

"Precisely."

 

"Sounds more like creeping to me," Summer interjected with an empty mouth. After she said her piece, she casually dug back in to devour everything from eggs to bacon.

 

From her words Matt gave Mitch a look.

 

"Okay," the alpha started and set his fork down in his empty syrup covered plate. He leans up right and holds his mug to his lips. "I may be monitoring you two," he admits and takes a sip of his coffee.

 

Matt rolls his eyes at the almost work related term.

 

This was ridiculous. The omega wasn't sure about being more stern with his obvious disinterest in the alpha, or to simply make the alpha hate him enough his little fixation seized to exist. One thing was for certain though, Matt wasn't dealing with him creeping like this without a word about it.

 

Maybe words wouldn't be suffice enough this time.

 

"Summer," Matt directs his attention to her for a split second. "Follow my lead," he said and the female blinks at him questionably, licking her lips from the stickiness of syrup and bacon grease.

 

"Come on n—" Mitch says from their interaction but paused in the middle upon receiving the finger from not only Matt, but Summer as well. The alpha furrowed his brow at the silent offending symbol.

 

Matt simply kept his middle finger up and walked out of the kitchen, Summer using hers to swipe the left over syrup from her plate and suckle it in her mouth.

 

"Seriously?" His lip twitches and Summer held back a giggle after she peeped his frustration.

 

"Listen Mitch," Summer began and frees her finger from her mouth before rising up with her plate and fork to dump in the sink; washing her hands along with them as Mitch patiently waits. When she finished, the two face each other, only for her to give him the finger once again.

 

Mitch growls but was halted from saying any rash words when the female held her other hand up to stop it.

 

"In my friends language as well as mine," she said. "This means specifically: Fuck off, fuck you, go fuck yourself, you're a fucker(not the good kind), you're a fucking asshole, fucking jackass, fuck the fuck off, what a fucker, fuck off fucker, fuck off me, and theres another meaning but I doubt that applies for this situation."

 

Mitch set his mug down by his plate, giving Summer his full attention before he put a hand on his hip and flipped her off. He mimicked her action to shush him so he can explain.

 

"In my language as well as yours but as you said, not at the moment. This means specifically: I don't give a shit, I don't give a damn, do I look like I give a shit?, should I give a shit?, well fuck you but I don't give a shit, I'm sorry but I don't give a shit?, bullshit, and see my finger? I give zero shits."

 

Summer eyes him warily with folded arms, Mitch taking on the same pose now but with a curious quirked brow for her response.

 

"You don't care about what Matt wants?" She asks and Mitch tenses at the familiar concept. Matt clearly covered this yesterday.

 

"I...I care. It's just, how am I suppose to pursue him when he avoids me continuously?" Mitch almost pouted and Summer widens her eyes only a little at the hurt in his tone.

 

"You actually...really like him," she bit her lip, conflicting with what team to support now. Of course Matt was her best friend and he definitely came first, but, Mitch was her friend too and it seriously seemed he had intent on trying to get Matt to like him through honest means.

 

Unlike Stephanie, Mitch wanted to do things the old fashion way.

 

"Mitch," She sighs but before she could continue on, they heard a thud from upstairs, followed by a soft whine.

 

Instinctively Mitch was about to rush over, however, he paused to look at the unshifting Summer.

 

"I can't do anything for him," she said upon his hesitance. "And if I did, you'd probably strangle me."

 

Mitch said nothing to deny or confirm her claim but he did decide to leave. He skips a few steps and pushs himself past the last step with the ending stub of the railing. When he reached the top floor, he shifts his gaze to the door of his bedroom. It was creaked open, natural sunlight from his windows cascading out from in between the opening into the hall.

 

"Brody?" Mitch calls in question. He nears the door and almost curses when a wave of pheromones wind him. He had to take an uneasy step back to clear out his momentary foggy mind. "Explains why he was so feisty."

 

"Leave," Matt grunts out, closing his eyes to dwell on the coldness of the floor underneath his body. "I don't want to..." he says weakly yet strong enough that Mitch would have difficulty in moving forward with his initial plan.

 

The alpha stalks as close as he could to Matt after shutting the door behind him and then kneels to look at the prone, heavily panting, figure.

 

"Do you like being blue balled?" He asks.

 

Matt shoots him a hazy glare.

 

"Let me rephrase that," Mitch sighs. "Do you like being in pain? In this condition?"

 

...

 

The omega grunts once again but without any actually words. Then he turned on his back, letting strands of hair fall onto his sweaty forehead. There he wore a sullen look. He was either thinking or ignoring Mitch, however, when he let his eyes flick to the other and not the ceiling anymore, the answer was clear.

 

"I don't exactly want to be like this," Matt races out before letting free a held breath. This way Mitch saw how fast Matt was breathing. It was surprising how much the omega was holding himself together at this point, therefore it must've been a long while of fighting for him in the bathroom at C.J's party.

 

Mitch wasn't sure if it was stubbornness or determination.

 

Both had the alpha admiring Matt more.

 

"I...fucking hate it Mitch," He says more emotionally but held an expression of exhaustion. If it wasn't for the fact Mitch knew it was a heat, Matt's appearance could easily be mistaken for a fever. "I feel disgusting and look disgusting," Matt pauses but turns on his side, back facing Mitch. "Yet...all you motherfuckers get off at seeing and sniffing some bitch unable to control themselves. Then it becomes our fault for getting knocked up or something...what type of fucked up concept is that?" He concludes angrily, shoulder visibly tensing despite how he trembled for something Mitch could give him but denies.

 

Mitch frowns knowingly and almost thinks for a moment to clarify it wasn't in either of their control the cause and effects of strong pheromones. Then again the deduction went deeper than just that. The alpha could kneel there a while and talk to Matt about the way the world works but that would only irritate them both. Matt would accuse him of never understanding and he would simply get fed up and do something he'd regret again. The only choice he had was to some how convince Matt there was nothing wrong in seeking his help. He wasn't about to go and auction off anyone else to help the omega.

 

"Listen. I know you hate being one. I know you do and I know you had your hopes up to be something else but it's too late Matt."

 

"Whatever..." The omega spat passively, wanting the other to shut up.

 

"It's not whatever Matt. There's no point in

self-deprecation when you're better off making the best of the life you actually have," Mitch almost felt his voice get hoarse in the raw sincerity he wanted to reach Matt. It wasn't easy to except words from someone like him, but if not him then who? It takes time to get use to it but so as long as Matt was loathing who he was, Mitch would gladly help him see what else was beyond the view of alpha and omega.

 

Matt was simply one of a kind in his book. Many omegas he knew succumbed and let their bodies be used for just breeding—since that's the only way they feel they can be loved.

 

Mitch refused to let Matt take on that twisted mentality.

 

"You have personality," Mitch began once again, eyeing the still form that was hopefully listening to him. "Don't let anyone take that away from you."

 

The omega flinched in response to that, biting his lip in efforts to remain spiteful. However, it was nearing difficult. Mitch genuinely made him feel like he cares about him.

 

'Just today...I'll let him.' Matt thought, avoiding indecision. He needed a solution to right now, not forever.

 

With his mind made up, Matt held in a breath and began to push himself up. He was still facing away from Mitch who knelt still a few feet from him.

 

"Brody...?" Mitch calls out questionably.

 

"Fine..." Matt says and sits all the way up, propping his knee out and hands in front of him on the floor. It looked like he was crawling but instead he just held himself there on shaky limbs. "I...just make it stop."

 

...

 

"Are you sure?" The alpha held back his excitement and relief.

 

Upon his words, Matt glares at him.

 

"No, I'm not f-fucking sure...but what other choice do I have?" He replies, looking at the floor. "I know for sure..my muscles are nothing but shit right now..." Matt turns back to meet Mitch's eyes, his own glazing over as a huge heat wave made them widen. His breath stuck within his throat and he lost all support from his quaky limbs; body going down without a thud when Mitch reacted fast enough to catch him by the forearm arm.

 

Mitch bit his lip and drags Matt to the edge of the bed, pulling him with such strength one yank hoisted the omega on the mattress to take on the same laying position he had on the floor. Unlike before the youngest dazed far off look was front in center; eyelids fluttering till they widen after the current action clicking into place. Instantly upon recognition of their situation, Matt grit his teeth in distaste and hastily grabbed at the sheets as if trying to run away. That scene doing nothing but stirring guilt and challenge within the alpha.

 

'He allowed me, yet on instinct he tries to run.' Mitch frowns.

 

"Brody," Mitch calls firmly, his tone mistaken for hostility as the omega flinched momentarily but screws a glare to the wall and bundles his hands in the bed sheets near him. "I'll be taking off your shorts, okay?" Mitch warns.

 

He knew better than to ask Matt anything he'd automatically reject; even if it was for his sake.

 

With that, Matt didn't seem as jumpy when Mitch proceeded his system of notifying what he was going to do. He had gotten up to the actual sexual interaction now and paused at his own discretion.

 

The omega being naked like this was more like he was being teased. The display is appetizing.

 

"Brody, you alright?" Mitch asks as he tried to calm his racing heart and ignore his twitching erection.

 

Matt said nothing in response, simply shoving his face into the sheets.

 

With a sigh, Mitch accommodates the others behavior and he rests a knee on the edge of the bed by the others legs, using both hands to pull Matt's hips to a rise. The alpha notes the omegas weak reluctance and that may very well be from the heat. The thought didn't stop Mitch from moving forward. He looks and smelt how strong the omegas pheromones were getting. The slick dripped generously to Matt's dismay. He shivers at the drizzle going down between his thigh.

 

"I won't..." Mitch thickly swallows. "I won't enter you but I will touch you."

 

Matt furrows his brows in confusion until he notices how much he was clenching into himself.

 

'Did he take that as fear?'

 

Either way Matt was grateful. It seemed he'd have control of the situation a lot more than last time. Therefore when Mitch advised him he was only using his fingers and motioned to put one in, Matt held back from making it seem as if he was being forced.

 

Mitch was being attentive and he was clamming up. He had to try and help himself as best as he could too.

 

"F-feels weird..." Matt supplied, trying not to squirm from the moving intrusion.

 

The other perked up in surprise, not expecting anything to be said along the lines of supporting. Mitch bit back his smile even though Matt wouldn't see it anyway.

 

"Sorry, I'll change that soon."

 

True to his word, Matt's member stiffened when that slightest poke to his sweet spot was made. Now he had no words of distaste or discomfort because it simply felt good. Really good. However, Matt knew better than to voice it. Little did he know that didn't matter to the alpha. Mitch knew he did good when the omega flinched and when he felt as if his middle finger was being sucked in greedily by the youngest entrance.

 

"Better?" Mitch asks knowingly.

 

"Don't ask..." Matt grit out. He regulates his breathing and embarrassedly rotates his hips to get the finger only a bit deeper. It wasn't nearly enough though and Matt bit back an impatient whine as he shook in anticipation.

 

Waiting was torture, but he could fix that if he only had enough courage to say it to Mitch.

 

'More,' was all he had to say. Yet the word stop almost made it out his lip instead.

 

Mitch analyzed the others reactions, his body less indecisive and more or less silently pleading. The alpha caught on the minute he detected a muffled whimper. Mitch wasn't suppose to take things into his own hands, but if he didn't, Matt would just lay there and take it. The omega was still hesitant with him despite the little progress from before.

 

"Can I do something?" He slowly took back his finger, smearing the slick residue onto the sheets.

 

Matt groans lowly at the loss, only peeking a bit over his shoulder in confusion.

 

"Let me do whatever I think you'd like but if you don't like it, tell me."

 

They both must've came to the understanding that neither of them fully wanted to mess this up again. Both hesitant on what to do. Therefore, thankfully, Matt relinquished only a bit of his control as did Mitch with restraint.

 

He still wouldn't enter of course but now he could fulfill Matt without feeling like he was torturing rather than helping.

 

"Remember," Mitch grins and holds up two fingers, kneading the tips at Matts twitching hole. "Tell me when to stop."

 

Matt let out a long moan as the two digits slowly pushed past his rim, then wiggling playfully around to Matt's dismay. The sensation made him feel weaker in his knees that he was grateful for not standing. All he had to do was adjust to the rhythm Mitch was setting for them and he'd gain back some strength to endure, however, as if knowing his plan the technique changed to simply thrusting with a momentary twist of the finger inside. He almost chokes as he stretches an arm out to grip at the sheets further from him, his voice leaking from between his lips when he lifts his head to rest on his chin, breathing better through the mouth. Before he could really rest from the switch up, Mitch began scissoring him, expanding his bodily tunnel efficiently to the degree Matt was at the verge of tears. Mitch's next move broke him down to silent cry when he climaxed hard into the sheets, having no break between his release or the penetration. The fingers were striking the stiff bundle of nerves, purposely straying away to tease the others insides and elicit needy whines of dissatisfaction from Matt; that easily switched to muffled moans of pleasure and choked sobs of embarrassment when his second climax came to a drawing point. Mitch had no intention of letting the omega rest. The over stimulated state would most likely give Matt the high he was looking for from an actual partner, therefore, Mitch had to give the withering body beneath him the utmost pleasure without daring to mark him inside as he had previously.

 

He had to show Matt he wasn't just all talk.

 

Mitch would gain his affections through the means in which Matt wouldn't think he was being taken advantage of.

 

The alpha hardened his resolve mentally but struggled the most in his life physically. 

 

Unlike before, Matt was conscious of being in heat. The omega fighting just as well as him to never beg like their first drunken on lust encounter.

 

"Matt...how..how are you holding up?" Mitch breathes out in slight exhaustion, the pain from his stiff members making his senses less hazy and more aware of what would happen if he was to succumb to his desires. "Brody..." he half groaned to himself as he rests his head on the omegas sweaty back, the sloshing and squelching noise from the rapid going pace raping his ears as he managed not two but three inside Matt. The younger in response was losing his edge. He felt a mess from something as general as fingering and yielded from selfishly letting his instincts make the decisions for him. It was so much easier just letting go, but now he had to put on some restraint. The man behind him was ruining everything about him, his appearance, pride, and insides. Mitch's intensity stretched him wide, the other free hand not penetrating was raking rough finger tips along the skin of his chest and abdomen. It was as if wherever Matt needed to be touched, Mitch was one step ahead of him.

 

"E-enou-enough..." Matt cries and clutch's a hand in his hair, the other clutching and dragging the sheets messily in his direction as slobber slid down the sides of his chin and stuck to the navy fabric underneath him.

 

His plea was quickly recognized and Mitch took all the power he had within himself to stop from fisting out the consciousness of the twitching omega. Mitch tensed and slowly took his fingers out, eyeing the slick covering all over it and spreading his fingers in the air as a shiver of temptation wracked through his skin. When he came out of his thoughts, he heard the heavy breathing of Matt near him.

 

"You should've told me if it was too much," Mitch says gently despite how strained his voice was.

 

"Sh...shut it," Matt grumbled and released the grip on his hair to simply grooming it back from attaching to his damp forehead. With half-lidded eyes, Matt looked ahead of him as he calmed down from his high. His head was throbbing most likely from his mental battle and strain on his voice, however, despite feeling like total shit, he felt relaxed. "Hey..." he called out a bit slurred from the new weight of laziness settling. "Bathe me..." Matt ordered and folded his arms under his chin, resting on it in replacement for a pillow.

 

Mitch blinked back his surprise in exchange for amusement.

 

The omega was acting all spoiled now and Mitch doubt he even noticed it.

 

"Are you sure?" The alphas teases and his question was met with a satisfied hum. Mitch grins, having found out something new about Matt as well as himself. "Any preferences for your bath?" He asks thoughtfully.

 

Matt's eyes drifted to a close when he asked and Mitch waited, the omega opening his eyes once again to yawn.

 

"Bubbles..." he states in a voice full of exhaustion.

 

The alpha chuckles at the childish request and lifts himself up to prepare the bath. Thankfully C.J was at Ronnie's and Summer was staying securely downstairs. He didn't want to them to see Matt in this condition.

 

After a few minutes, he had the bath full of the bubbles Matt had requested. Therefore, Mitch made his way back into his room. Upon hearing his footsteps, Matt cracks an eye open when Mitch came by him.

 

"Bubbles?"

 

Mitch bit his lip and rearranges the other in his arms, not a hint of reluctance as Matt easily rested against his chest with his eyes once again closed when lifted.

 

"Bubbles," he confirms and heard a content sigh as Mitch gladly took his princess to the bathroom, ignoring his needs and willing the deflation of his erection.


	9. Runaways Need Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up on short REALLY moody chapter.
> 
> Also updates to ao3 will be slower since I mainly post on Wattpad. If you wanna follow up there you’ll get first digs when I update. 
> 
> Other than that enjoy y’all:0

It was the second time he'd awoke in the alphas arms, spooning him like it was a natural occurrence for them.

 

Matt looked tiredly to the wall of the bedroom, for some reason analyzing the ebony dresser and the swirling wooden patterns of the furniture as if he found it captivating. In reality he was simply too lazy to jump up in shock this time. The bed was comfortable and leaving would require moving to get out from under the sheets and off the mattress—clearly something he didn't plan to do anytime soon. His eyes drifts away from the dresser to the evening sky casting warm color hues inside on the tan skinned arm laying over his hip. Once he saw the hand attached to it, Matt let the weight of realization kick away the laziness fogging up his mind and joints.

 

He shouldn't be in this bed, especially with Mitch.

 

This fact became clearer when all the events from the last three days including today dawned on him like a punch to the face. He was in bed all cozy with a man that apparently likes him but also violated him and his trust. The first night they had sex couldn't be helped, but the day after when he found out Mitch knew Summer was in Stephanie's clutches and fucked him on the counter for being angry with him wasn't something he could simply let go. They talked about how he felt and he's glad the alphas aware of how he feels about himself, however, regardless with how Mitch feels or how he's starting to feel, Matt was afraid.

 

Matt finally decides to get up, scooting to the edge of the bed and sitting up right to note his nudity.

 

He just didn't know what he was specifically afraid of as of yet.

 

The omega glances behind him to look at Mitch's peaceful sleeping face, the strange temptation to kiss the side of his jaw just triggered the quick movement to the very dresser he checked out earlier. Opening one of the draws, he pulls out and on a clearly over-sized maroon sweater. He was use to being commando, therefore he only needs to get to his room and pull on a pair of jeans and sneaks before booking it. Running away was the first thing he thought of since Matt needed space from the alpha to think. Yes, it was going to be his last day but at the same time he doesn't think he could stand another day letting himself go from angry to depressed and then to horny in the blink of an eye. Mitch might not care but he doesn't like going with the flow in this situation. So he'll grab Summer and they'll book it together instead to camp out at her apartment. Good plan. Safe, familiar, and different.

 

Thinking out his plan gave him an objective now.

 

Great.

 

Mitch waking up would ruin that, therefore as quiet as possible the omega crept to the door. The floor boards were thankfully well maintained and not at all squeaky like in thrillers. The bitch in pursuit always either steps on a branch or fucked up floor panels for the killer to notice her. However, not this time. Matt blesses Mitch's passion to keep things well in order and clean. When Matt felt the cold door knob in his hand, he remembers another key part to why the victims always get caught in the movies. The door creak. Matt closes his eyes as if it would stifle the noise when he turned the knob and slowly pulls the door open far enough for space to slide through. If anything he was surprised Mitch hadn't at least stirred from his space on the bed as Matt squeezes himself past the small but manageable space he provided. He held his breath and closes the door back gently. He won't know if Mitch woke now but that just meant he should hurry. The omega quickly but carefully went to his room, carrying out the same door opening procedure and then closing once he had a bag full of a weeks worth of clothes, pants on, and sneakers. Matt directs his gaze to the guest room Summer was in and let out a upsetting huff when going forth to grab the females things as well before proceeding down the stairs in a normal fashion, thinking they were this close to home simply meant he could afford a bit of noise. He notes her not being in the living room and rushes into the kitchen where she sat scrolling on her phone with a bitter expression. He'd ask why the face later but they had to go. Thankfully his foot steps were enough to grab her attention.

 

"Wh-what are you doing down here?" She asks dumbly and stood before a jittery Matt. Summer took in the duffel bag on his person and her clothes in his other hand. Right away when they locked eyes, she knew what her friend was implying. "Where is he?" The brunette grabs quickly for her clothes.

 

"Sleep. Your trucks still in the parking lot at the beach right?" Matt asks hopefully and Summer nods as she dismisses C.J's borrowed sweats in exchange of her shorts and pulled on her sneakers. "Good. Keys?"

 

Summer lastly yanks on a white tee over her tank top, patting the pocket of the shorts in indication to the keys and shoves her phone in her back pocket. "Lets go."

 

Matt nods eagerly and they both walk out the kitchen uneasily. When they got to the front door, Matt carefully opens it. Summer walks through first and gives him a look that held promise after he closes that door.

 

They were going to run.

 

Once he exits the house, his chest felt lighter and when he shut the door, the two friends instinctively ran. They ran with all their might with the high of fear and flight of freedom. Matt didn't know how to describe it but the wind never felt so good nor had running through sand with such intent that the sand particles getting into his shoes was ignorable. He knew Summer could relate to his feeling that when they heaved, panted, and gasped for air for their stinging lungs in the safety of Summers vehicle, she laughed.

 

Matt finally releases the stiffness that was within his body up to a fraction and laughs with her despite how much laughing only increased their difficulty to fluently breath. However, Summer didn't laugh long and nor did Matt because they were still in the heat-zone.

 

The beta starts up her engine once she stuck her key in and gladly sped backward and out of Baywatch. They drove down the road in the direction of her home, both glad it was a decent distance away from where Mitch and Stephanie live. Of course they could be found at her place and when they went into work after tomorrow, Mitch would surely get on them, but now they held the power of where they could go. It was like teens sneaking out at night to go to a neighborhood party the parents denied them to go to, except Summer and Matt did no bad deed and refuse to be under house arrest as if they were young once again. Freedom tastes painful but sweet and when Summer parked, they collapsed inside her home with exhaustion and relief. The omegas body went numb. Summer locked the door and put the hatch on for safety measure before slumping against the metal door, sharing the same adrenaline high shoot dead. It wasn't the running that got them, it was the emotional and mental break though of running away, not getting caught, and being safe in a place their life was their own for now.

 

After they calm down, there was nothing but silence aside from their own breathing. The sun was set and only the darkness of night remained with the exceptions of the stray light hues of blue and purple at the horizon.

 

Matts ears were ringing and he truly felt too tired to move from his place on the wooden oak floor. However, when he hears the faintest sniffs from behind him, the omega pushes himself up on his knees with weak arms and turns his head to the entry way to see Summer gripping her hair with her fingers and the end of her palm rubbing into her moist eyes. She grit her teeth in frustration because she least expected to breakdown like this and Matt gets that. At this point Matt was the only one who could understand because he felt like he was at the edge of tears too but he held it.

 

Two crybabies can't comfort each other so he makes his way over, crawling, until he's in front of her and pulls the strong-willed woman into his suddenly sturdy arms tightly. He holds her and with not complaints the female wraps her arms around his chest and cries silently into the sweater he wish wasn't Mitch's.

 

All the omega knew for sure was that words weren't really necessary because they'd get why tears would prick at each other's eyes. When the all confident and put-together beta trembles and shook in his embrace, Matt felt his walls crumble and tears now cascade down his cheeks like it had not intention of stopping. Summer registers his hunching and leans up enough to see him squeezing his eyes shut while biting his lip. The beta hums a small comforting tune that that was cut short when she moves him to sit and then slides into his lap, resting her chin on his head when the omega nuzzles his face into her chest. After a few moments of wracking sobs from both of them and silent curses of frustration, both held stuffy noses and red eyes as they now found it possible to relax and move forward.

 

"Matt..." Summer calls softly, combing fingers through the said mans hair. Only a grunt was the response she got to show he was in a place to listen. "What do you want for dinner?"

 

At that moment, Matt wanted to change his previous thought.

 

"Food," he smiles, knowing that was the right answer to get his friend rolling her eyes and playfully pushing him away to turn on the lights to get a pizza menu.

 

Two crybabies can comfort each other


	10. The Prolong Of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have A Happy Holiday Everybody!

If the alpha felt anything about seeing Matt and Summer together, it'd have to be jealousy.

 

If only he'd gotten to know Matt Brody the way she had, begin a stable relationship, test the waters towards branching for more, and then if he was lucky, nail him. When Matt first arrived at Baywatch, the alpha was greatly disturbed and annoyed by the mans bravado and selfishness, but, along the way Mitch found better aspects to admire. The kinder yet rigid part of the guy made the overconfidence and crude language tolerable.

 

Now he seemed to be the one being tolerated.

 

Matt and Summer had finally came back to work after a two days disappearance and neither he or Stephanie made effort to find them. Well, he didn't make efforts, Stephanie had to be convinced to do the same. The two friends needed space and Mitch got that, he understood that full-heartedly, but he just doesn't know how long that space will be. Mitch waited long enough to even lay a hand on Matt and now he was back to square one of just watching. He had to redeem himself, seeing as he crossed major boundaries before even establishing the notion of actually liking the omega and since he didn't, Matt thought he was in it for a new toy.

 

Never has Mitch Buchannon thought of him as such, but it was easy to think so in the society they live in. Even more so, since Mitch knew now how insecure the other was about being an omega.

 

So as he watches the two friends carry on as they usually do from a lifeguard station, Mitch folds his arms and grips his bicep tightly, the pressure added causing a slight ache in efforts to punish himself and take the frustration off his shoulders. He might be better off running about, but he wanted to stay out of the omegas sight as much as possible. So far he was pretty sure Summer was aware of him, Matt on the other hand tried not to be.

 

"Keep that up and you'll leave a mark."

 

Mitch squints at the sudden intense ray of sunlight. He loosens his grip to carry on a more relaxed posture for scouting for the newcomer to see.

 

"Right," he replies half-heatedly and C.J stalks closer, eyeing his arm for discoloration and sighing in relief when there was not.

 

"I heard from a birdie that Matt is avoiding you," she states and Mitch almost glares.

 

"Watch what you say," he warns and C.J raises her hands in defense.

 

"Am I wrong to state the obvious?"

 

"So there's no damn bird. You just see it," Mitch grunts.

 

"Well ya," she sits in a foldable chair, poking a pair of binoculars on the table and tugging it over into her possession. "The scent was all over the house."

 

The alpha whips his head to look at her, eyes wide in shock that C.J had pity on him.

 

"I wasn't there, but I smelt it. Open a window next time," she half scolds and puts the binoculars to her eyes, looking out the window. The blond scans the horizon of land and ocean, then centers on the two people that had been in absence for work lately.

 

"Sorry," he calms down and directs his attention back to the beach. "I was too into my feelings to take many things into account."

 

"Many things," she repeats and strays away from the duo. "Such as?"

 

The last person he'd expect to confide in is C.J, but he needed someone that wouldn't straightforwardly judge him. At this point he had no idea what to do.

 

Therefore he tossed himself under the bus.

 

"Things like opening a window," he clarifies after his example. "I was desperate..."

 

"You didn't...um," she looks past the object at her face, uneasy about asking this question. "Against h—"

 

"Kind of," Mitch admits, C.J going quiet. "The first night was not like that. For the second...it was kind of..." he thought about his next words carefully. "It was an accident."

 

"I'm curious..." C.J bites her lip and put the binoculars on her lap. "Matt's not a beta..is he?"

 

...

 

"What...?" Mitch tries to withhold his flinch.

 

"So I'm right," she perks up. "I wasn't sure, just asking. You seem like...you're always restraining yourself."

 

He rubs the back of his neck, releasing a heavy sigh.

 

"How obvious am I?" The alpha asks himself more than her, shaking his head to focus. "Whatever. Look, you grasp the concept of shit. What do I do?"

 

C.J gasps, over exaggerating by holding her hands up to her gapped mouth.

 

"You. Mitch Buchannon, alpha, wants advise from me?!" She leaps to her feet, the clank of the binoculars making Mitch flinch once more. He gives a silent apology to the devices abuse. "Fuck. Yes! I got you!"

 

The alpha hesitates between denying her or going through with this charade. Once he thought about the cards he had on the table, he noticed he had nothing to lose.

 

"So...what's the pl—"

 

"Leave him alone," she says and the alpha almost did a double take. He thought she was going to give him something for progression, not something he was ALREADY doing.

 

"Let's be honest, today would still be too soon to do shit for him. You're practically an a acquaintance at this point."

 

...

 

"Fuck that," he bristles. "We're obviously more than that. He's just too pussy to accept that."

 

"Sure," she shrugs and gets up. "All I'm saying is that you're better off not overstepping his boundaries."

 

"I won't."

 

"Then stop creeping and get to work," C.J half snaps and walks out the watch tower before Mitch could chew her out for something close to insubordination.

 

Was he really creeping?

 

Mitch pinches the bridge of his nose, his head beginning to pound from the sheer stress of one certain matter—being with Matt.

 

He knew what he did wrong to start working on it and he found out how to fix it. He just had no way of being able to show it if Matt was dubbing him.

 

What did Matt really want from him?

 

The alphas never been this desperate before.

 

"How's it hanging."

 

Mitch cuts off a scoff and greets Ronnie with a small smile, the man yawning and making his way over, plopping down in the chair his mate once was.

 

Why did he feel a strange sense of déjà vu?

 

"Fine. You?"

 

"M'kay. The usual," he picks up the binoculars on the floor, placing them on the table.

 

Mitch long ago observed and related the almost reckless being of C.J to the insecure but orderly Ronnie. He some how found them a perfect Ying and Yang. Where he would see the blond get out of hand, Ronnie brung her back to earth.

 

Now he wonders if both shared the same nosiness.

 

"So I heard you and Matt have a thing going on, how's that?" Ronnie straight-forwardly asks and Mitch furrows his brow, feeling his own need for a seat in due time.

 

'And that's they did,' Mitch dully thought.

 

"You have huh?" He sighs.

 

"Yea," he continues with no sensitivity to how the topic may be for the other. "What's up with that?"

 

"There's no that because there is nothing between us," the alpha painfully admits.

 

That one statement exhausted the hell out of him.

 

"But you guys fucked right?"

 

...

 

Mitch rubs his hands over his face, almost scrubbing away his frustration before addressing the other lifeguard appropriately.

 

"Why do you think that?"

 

"Well I heard it at the party," Ronnie admits. "I was gonna take a dump like any other guy who'd ate to many chimichangas in one night, buuuuuttt...." he trails off and Mitch got the picture clearly.

 

"You heard us," he fills in and closes his eyes, the sun brighter than usual for the moment. "Sorry..."

 

"It's good. Just wanna know if you two are official and stuff, cuz if fucking in the bathroom is a thing, I'd appreciate knowing the times and days in order to avoid hearing that again."

 

...

 

"I just told you there's no us."

 

"Why? Isn't Brody like an omega or something. Thought you'd put dibs on that already," Ronnie shrugs and leans back in the chair, rubbing his belly and yawning again. "You guys would look sooo clutch."

 

Mitch blinks away from the suns rays and feels his hearts skip excitedly at the comment, before a comment much more important dawns on him.

 

"How'd you know?" Mitch frowns and gives up trying to look the part of being an on point-stuck-up lifeguard. He leans against the wall, meeting the tired eyes of Ronnie.

 

"Know what?" He raises a brow.

 

"Matt. Omega. How?"

 

"Oh," Ronnie bit his lip. "Was that suppose to be a secret?"

 

"Answer me Ronnie."

 

A small chill went up the betas spine. He clears his through and fiddles with the hem of his shirt.

 

"I saw suppressants in his locker once," he spills. "I wasn't snooping or anything but I saw it when we were changing to shower," Ronnie analyzes Mitch's ennui expression. "But I swear I didn't tell anyone."

 

The alpha was dealing with too many things all at once. First C.J, now Ronnie. Is that chair the betas sitting on a bad omen or what?

 

'Why do I have to deal with this today of all days?'

 

"I trust you," he sighs for what felt like the hundredth time today. "I trust you didn't say anything and I trust neither did C.J and I trust by the end of the fucking day I'll need four shots of whiskey before bed."

 

...

 

Ronnie bites his lip and taps his fingers together awkwardly.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"No, I do not want to talk about my nonexistent relationship with Matt."

 

Another stab to the heart.

 

"Well if anything, Matt looks like he's trying to avoid you. Keep some distance okay?" Ronnie got up from his seat, Mitch eyes the chair like it's done him wrong for being there before watching Ronnie wave goodbye and quickly leave.

 

He needed a drink, a break, something.

 

Just as he was trying to clear his mind of the omega, people had their two-cents on the matter.

 

"Hey..."

 

Mitch falls to his knees with a disgruntled expression, the newcomer confused as the alpha got comfortable on the wooden floor.

 

Maybe he should put in a word for locks on these towers.

 

"Yes Summer?" He looks to her nervous expression, the female standing by the entrance and shuffling foot to foot.

 

Here we go again...

 

"We should be working, I know, but I had to know something."

 

The alpha gestures his hand to the chair before him but instead, Summer kneels next to him, taking him off guard with the difference in sequence of events.

 

"You love him, right?"

 

He analyzes the beta and suddenly feels C.J and Ronnie were the lead up to this moments question. Mitch wasn't sure if this crap was planned or not but out of the three, Summer would know more about Brody than any of them.

 

"Do I have to admit the obvious?"

 

She snorts amused.

 

"I'm desperate."

 

"I know," she hums. "We see you creeping."

 

"We?" He asks uncertainly.

 

"We," She clarifies, knowing who he's talking specifically about.

 

"Fuck..." Mitch grumbles. "Well whatever. At least I'm not up his ass."

 

"True. I'm pretty sure you know this but he needs time."

 

That's all he's ever known for sure.

 

"He's not not willing to speak to you. At least not personally," she concludes and pokes at the others thigh playfully. "Other than that you can cheat and indirectly flirt and stuff. Looking sexy is okay too, he'll definitely hate that in a good way."

 

Mitch chuckles and nudges her knee, trying to make her fall on her bum.

 

"What about you?" He asks and she seem taken aback at the question.

 

"Me?"

 

"Stephanie."

 

The alphas name was all Summer had to hear to get the gist of what he was implying.

 

"Who?" Summer frowns knowingly.

 

"Can't play that card for long."

 

Summer sighs heavily and Mitch takes note how almost everyone he encounters today, seemed out of it. They were all exhausted from their own baggage plus work as a lifeguard. Once he comprehended that, the alpha knew he wasn't alone. Not the only one stressed, tired, and fucking sick of life.

 

He needed a break, they all did.

 

"How long are you gonna rest on the floor?" She ignores his words and smacks his thigh.

 

"When I can kiss my Prince Charming."

 

"Kiss my ass. Would that substitute?"

 

Mitch gave her the finger and pushes himself to his feet, the female standing with him.

 

"By the way," Summer rests a hand on his arm. "He's going to stay with me for awhile."

 

"I figured," Mitch kills the spurring jealously and smiles in spite to show he was okay. "Take care of him...and yourself."

 

Summer bites her lip before glancing towards the entrance.

 

She shouldn't give Mitch false hope but at the same time Matt was dropping, unconscious, subtle hints he wouldn't exactly mind being with Mitch.

 

"He likes you. More than he thinks. Promise," she informs rushed and puts a finger to her lips. "Just don't let that go to your head," the beta grins sheepishly and backs away before leaving Mitch to his thoughts.

 

So far three people have left him to think and dwell upon the many aspects of how to deal with his feelings for Matt Brody.

 

Only one of them reassured him he had a solid chance somewhere.

 

The alpha smiles to himself and takes a seat on in the foldable chair, folding his arms on the table as he watches Summer run off onto the beach once again.

 

He wonders how he didn't notice her approach before but unlike before, Brody was there, now he wasn't and Mitch quickly lost his smile when taking the small frantic of Summer looking left and then right. The brunette runs off out of his sight and Mitch itches to remove himself from his seat to help her...but...

 

'Ronnie: Keep some distance okay?'

 

'C.J: Leave him alone.'

 

The words of his coworkers wracked throughout his skull, ultimately, snaking Mitch feel pathetic.

 

Could he seriously just not go see what was up?

 

Mitch growls in frustration, hardening his body in place.

 

'Summer: You love him, right?'

 

Yes, Mitch did.

 

That's why waiting is painful why staying away is agonizing, and why being shunned is frustrating...

 

The alpha bit the inside of his cheeks and picks up the binoculars from the table, using them as a distraction to people watch.

 

He can wait.

 

For as long as Matt needed him to.

 

He'd wait.


	11. Incentive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is late but HAPPY 2019 everybody;0

.

Yesterday's shit show must've been the time stopper for all problems to take a drastic turn to nonexistent, because Matt least expected Mitch to carry on about with him like normal. 

While Stephanie apparently had the day off.

The omega would be lying to say he didn't notice Mitch bending over backward to give him more than a miles worth of elbow room before. Grateful as he was for the consideration, he did find it disturbing to have the alphas longing gaze digging into the back of his skull. Nonetheless Matt found the action adorable in his own way which spooked him momentarily when it occurred to him. The big tough macho alpha was cowering away to avoid disturbing him and that made Matt appreciate Mitch even more for last night. 

True to his word, Mitch left after he fell asleep. Matt woke up alone, bundled in a blanket, on the sofa with only his body heat alone as comfort and Matt low-key resented the guy for it. 

"More relaxed are you?" Summer bumps his shoulder, taking him out of thought to stare at her. "What?" 

Matt sighs and puts a hand atop her head as if she was a little lost lamb, setting pitiful eyes upon her. 

"You won't understand. You won't EVER understand," he sighs and Summer gave him a dull look. "What?"

"You're so fucking annoying," she punches him in the gut and the omega coughs and backs away, rubbing his palm over the abused area. "Since you have the gal to act like an asshole, you must be fine," Summer frowns and smooths a hand on her hair, making sure her friends idiocy didn't ruin her 10 minutes worth of brushing. 

"Fine..." the omega tested the word himself, folding his arms. "Maybe I am," He says somewhat surprised. "I'm alright I guess."

"Alright I guess enough to say hi to Mitch of your own volition?" She asks and sees the man flinch in response but still develops the faintest blush. His reaction gave her a bit of hope despite the obvious hesitance there.

"I...I-I well I mean I don't need to," he shrugs. "We work so it shouldn't matter much."

"Working, that's your excuse?" 

"I don't have an obligation to greet him," he deadpans. "Not even we say hi to each other, we just literally start talking."

"That's because...who even says hi unless you're a stranger?"

"You know...this kinda makes you sound like a hypocrite. We don't say hi but I gotta say it to Mitch?" 

"Well what else would you say?" 

...

"Touché," Matt grumbles and digs his heel into his sandals. "So just hi?"

"Yeah, hi. Then he'll say it back and you'll be like how are you."

"What the hell! I thought I only had to say hi," he frowns and now it was Summers turn to shrug. 

"That's an incomplete conversation dude."

"And?" 

"And you're trying to get somewhere aren't you? Resolve things, make peace, get together."

Matt almost staggers back at the words she just uttered. 

"Wait, what? What did you say?" 

"You heard me dumbo," Summer rolls her eyes and stretches out her leg behind her, a running beach thief tripping over the drawn out strong calf and falling face first into the sand, dropping his cooler—the lid busting open and it's stolen contents tumbling out. 

"Thanks Summer!" Ronnie yells, panting tiredly and in between stumbling to reach over to the guy he was chasing. "Dammit..." he wheezes and bends over, bracing himself against his knees by the thief who scrambles to get what he can get that he dropped. "Stop! Halt...shit..." Ronnie slurs, seeing the guy move about. 

Summer blinks in surprise, pulling her leg back to her person. 

"He's technically not running anymore Ronnie," she points out as the guy shuffled the best he could to his knees to stand. "But he's about to."

"Then stop him Summer," Matt replies for the out of breath lifeguard and takes a step forward to the thief to the grab him by the shoulder once he managed to get up. The sand stuck to his sweaty face, mouth sputtering to relief the particles from residing within his mouth. 

"You got it though," she stands before the slumping criminal, defeat evident in his body language. 

Matt kisses his teeth, frowning at the guy in his grasp before giving a solid stare to Ronnie. 

"Can you deal with this?" 

"Ye-yeah, of course man." Ronnie sheepishly grins at the two other more capable lifeguards and moves his hand to the place Matt held the thief. "Thanks," he leaves them, escorting the man with no trouble to the nearby police officer.

"No problem," Matt replies loud enough for the other to hear and quickly directs his attention back to Summer as if nothing disrupted their conversation before. "I'm NOT trying to get with him."

"But he's trying to get with you~" she hums sweetly. "What's the harm in trying too? You both are compatible, hot, compatible, sexy, and definitely compatible." 

...

Her friend rolls his eyes at the obvious stupidity in her explanation. 

"Sex. Is that the only thing you're saying we have in common?" 

Wow, asking that made him kinda sad.

"No. As I said you two are both eye-candy," Summer smirks and Matt groans. "And as I said before, you feel it don't you? The strange butterflies in your stomach when he's by you, how you can't stop but look at him and only him despite everything else going on around you. Avoiding him is just another right to my theory because you know you feel that way and since you're Matt Brody, your stubborn ass just wants to avoid it."

...

"Did you get that from a chick flick?"

Smack.

"Sorry..." he whines and holds his stinging right cheek. 

"Take my words seriously. Stop over thinking shit, just go with what you feel." 

"Okay..." Matt grumbles.

"Speaking of which," she pats his shoulder. "You should ask him on a date."

...

Matt didn't give her a stare nor a audible reply, he just walks away. 

Now she was getting too ahead of herself.

"Too soon huh?" She sighs knowingly. 

Too soon. 

Just not too soon for Mitch.

Summer rubs the back of her neck as she watched her friend storm off. 

"Might as well finally get to work," she told herself and began actually paying explicit attention on doing her rounds. Before she knew it, like every other day on the job, time for closing was at its peak like the setting sun in the sky. The beach would be open but the lifeguards wouldn't be on their shift to supervise night swimmers. Summer was more or less glad to call it quits because when it's time to check out, Matt's quick to avoid any after work encounters with Mitch. However, this time, Summer wasn't having that and Matt visibly panicked as he waits for her to finish her conversation with C.J in the parking lot. 

The conversation could easily be done on the phone while he was in the safeties of his best friends home but he had to wait for the girls to notice it's already 7pm and people like Matt would like to be home by now in bed. Not to sleep of course, but to laze around after standing all damn day.

"SUMMER!" He yells angrily and throws his hands up to exaggerate his frustration with her. "Hurry the fuck up!"

"Shut the FUCK up Matt!" She retaliates and gives him the finger. 

C.J bursts out laughing when she knew she could put a stop to this by simply going home to fuck Ronnie or something.

"BITCH I wanna go to sleep!" He growls and she almost flinches if it wasn't for the fact she knew he wasn't doing it out of true spite. 

"Then go sleep at Mitch's!" She fires back and Matt tenses with a deadly glare her way. "He still has space for you."

...

Although maybe the way she responded back to him was with more spite than she was intended to use. 

"Fuck. You." He grits out and moves off the fence he was leaning again at the front of his friends truck. 

They just had an argument the other day and here they go getting into another one. 

"Matt," Summer calls softly, knowing she was on shaky waters with him because when he got angry, the guy got angry. She was waiting shit out not to annoy him but for his benefit of not being paranoid about hanging around later than usual. Mitch wasn't going to harm him and maybe more time around Mitch without the label of superior would make the two talk shit out than stay yards away from each other. "Give me half an hour and we can go, okay?"

Matt curses under his breath and nods, walking away to cool off. He took slow steps towards the end of the parking lot near the bicycle station.

Alone at night.

The wind easy and the temperature was tolerable thanks to the sweater he brought with him. The sweater he guiltily wore that belonged to Mitch. 

He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't notice grabbing it before leaving this morning. 

"Shit...what's wrong with me?" The omega whispers to himself, standing in place and looking up at the sky; stars hardly present but moon full in efforts to make up for the shine of the missing stars around. 

Summer said to do what he wants, what feels right but how? How do you ignore everything engraved in mind and memory and go with the flow?

'Ignore the shouldn't and the should, just say what you want right now.'

The omega shakes his head, surprised the words of Mitch from their first intimate encounter came to mind of all times. 

...

Summer and Mitch are telling him the same thing.

Listen to your heart.

An annoying song came to mind and he didn't want to start voicing the cliche of the lyrics. 

"Fuck..." he bites his lip, heart pounding dominantly in his ears. His body was steadily becoming filled with excitement yet anxiety that Matt found himself taking out into a run. He knew where he was going and he knew the closer he got and familiar he got with the surroundings—he'd loss his shit if he was to back out now. Matt was going on airs, not even thinking about how random; how spontaneous his plans of action is. Before he knew it, turning back was essentially too late. If Summer saw him, she'd be impressed with how fast he ran to Mitch's house compared to how fast he ran to save the elderly from choking on ocean. 

Matt breathes heavily, body moving according to each laboring exhale and inhale. It was late and there was a 50 percent chance he wouldn't say anything but at least he knew he did more than listen to his heart. He acted on impulse.

Just like the impulse to knock like all hell was breaking loose until a frazzled Mitch yanks his front door open from the barrage of knocks. 

The omega almost melts at the sight of a bewildered Mitch to sudden hopeful one. Matt could tell Mitch was trying to conceal a smile but he didn't try to hide his curiosity.

"Brody?" He folds his arms, the draft of outside making goosebumps trickle along the alphas arms. 

Matt stares straight into the others eyes, shoving his hands into the pockets of the sweater he hoped the alpha didn't notice was his. 

"Mitch..." the omega finally voices, not wanting to make them dwell awkwardly in silence. 

'Just do what you want to do. What you feel like doing.'

He shut his eyes tightly, almost looking and feeling he was going to cry. Therefore he rushed the only thing he had in mind.

"Go on a date with me," Matt says more strongly than he anticipated, then opens his eyes again to lock onto the others expression fr his reply. "Please?"

...

Mitch let out a chuckle before dazzling that captivating grin of all teeth. Matt could tell the oldest smile wasn't going to fade anytime soon, especially with how bright the mans eyes gleamed with glee. 

"Of course," the alpha replies and bites his lip to pull back the happiness before it became down right creepy to keep on smiling as wide as he was. 

"Great," Matt beams, cheeks heating. "I'll...um, I'll go now." 

"Wait," Mitch furrows his brow only slightly, amused by the others jitters that his furrow came as fast as it left. "When?" 

Shit...

He didn't think that far ahead. 

"Right. When," Matt blinks and backs a few steps, ready to leave already before he messes shit up. "When indeed...I'll get back to you on that."

The alpha rests against the door frame, analyzing the man with a raised brow. 

"Should I figure than out for you?" 

"No! No, I got it." He assures despite feeling the opposite. "I'll have Summer let you know. Bye Mitch," Matt offers a split second smile of his own and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"M'kay," Mitch nods and leans off to grab the knob of his door. "Good night Matt," he adds warmly.

"Yeah..." the blush on the youngest face spreads. He felt like a teenager asking out his first crush to the prom. "N-night," his voice cracks and he ignores the fatigue and runs back from where he came, passing C.J who called out to him. 

"I can't believe I did that!" He yells and C.J blinks in confusion as she mildly heard him in the distance. Matt almost stumbles over a lump of sand, in a few minutes reaching the parking lot and looking like he ran laps in the blazing sun. He now stood before the headlights of Summers truck, heaving like Ronnie early but instead dropping his head back to gaze at the sky where there was more stars situated than before.  

"Hey," Summer got out her vehicle, worry evident in her tone. "You alright?"

Matt huffs, the left side of his sweater dropping off his shoulder. 

"Yeah. More than alright," he replies and took the incentive to walk to truck and get in, relaxing up agains the cool leather. 

Summer got back in the drivers seat, glancing at the man next to her that she can only guess was trying to regulate his breathing. 

"You'll tell me though, right? Why you feel more than fine now." 

Matt chuckles and as Summer starts the car, he nods, knowing fully well she might not be looking his way anymore.

"Yeah..." Matt smiles brightly. "Definitely."


End file.
